Spawn of Experiments II
by Wormtail96
Summary: Technically the Sequel to Spawn of Experiments I. This Story is an official introduction to Leroy's seven OC kids! Read and Review!
1. Prologue

(A/N) Hey, everyone! It's me, Wormtail96, back with a whole new fanfiction! This is a story of Leroy's Seven OC kids, and it is technically, as you guessed by the title, the sequel to 'Spawn of Experiments'! Now, like the prequel, the story doesn't neceserally have a strong plot line, as it is more of a proper introduction to Leroy's kids! Also, like the prequel, it includes some Trogs and Troglodytes from The Experient Hunting Team, The Experiment Chronicals, etc. But don't worry, I have permission to use the Trogs that don't belong to me. So enjoy this prologue everyone!

* * *

Spawn of Experiments II

Prologue

Our story begins on a foggy and chilly saturday morning, which was very unusual weather for a morning on the Tropical Island of Hawaii. A jet-black raven let out a caw as it flew off, while passing a mansion, which was positioned on top of a steep hill. 

This towering mansion had to at least be 300-years-old. Rustic dark grey planks of wood covered the outer walls, and jet-black ceremacic tiles covered the roof. All the windows looked slanted, while the door was polished with demon markings (complete with a silver door-handle in the style of a sneering demon) and the front lawn looked completely dead, which was riddled with vines and crab grass. But what was really creepy about the mansion was that the hill which it was positioned on, overlooked a large eery graveyard. This mansion was named The House of Serverus, the home to a very wealthy and politically powerful family of Trogs.

Inside the Mansion, the grey/green foyer was just as creepy as the outside, and the structure of the foyer itself was Victorian-styled but with triangular effect. The mansion was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. That was until...

**"RED!!! OUR BREAKFASTS!!! NOW!!!" **A shriel shreik echoed throughout the entire mansion through an intercom. And as if that was his que, a cartoon character, holding a tray with a teapot, a rolled up newspaper, and a few platters with lids on them, rushed into the foyer and up the grand staircase. 

He was a big fat, red devil, who had a big nose, yellow eyes, and wore no pants. He also wore a butler-esque vest, complete with white gloves. He was called The Red Guy, the house Butler.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Red called in annoyance, as he ran up countless stairs, until he reached the master bedroom. He clutched his chest, while panting, as he opended the door.

The master Bedroom looked more superfluously expensive than most presidential suits at five star hotels. The walls were painted a rust red colour, and the walls were adorned with pictures and paintings, many of them showing people and Trogs who appeared to be in pain, sporting grisly injuries or strangely contorted body parts. It had luxurius green curtains and hangings, both with silver trimmings. There were two grand bookshelves complete with several ancient books lind within them. In between the bookshelves was a grey door that led into a Leroy's private Study, and on the left side of the bookshelves was a white door that led to a private restroom. Hanging from the celling was a chandelier, and on one side of the room there was what appeared to be a tiki-based closet.

At the far end of the master bedroom, two adult Trogs were sitting up straight in a massive four poster bed, both looking annoyed. They were Leroy Severus and his wife Devil Severus, the heads of the household. Leroy was wearing a black night-gown with the letter 'L' stitched in red on the lapel, while Devil was wearing a black silk night-dress. Devil was resting herself onto Leroy's chest, while placing the intercom she shrieked into back onto its holder, which appeared to be a dragon claw. Leroy, meanwhile, was stroking his wife's head.

"What took you so long?" Leroy hissed with great tedium. "Where we waiting for what at least had to be forty seconds!"

"Sorry, but it's a whole lotta stairs, Sir." Red said, doing his best not to let his annoyance show. "Now, I have your Saturday breakfasts, as usual."

"Bring 'em over here to us, NOW!" Leroy ordered harshly. He then said, rather calmly, "Oh, you're fired."

Red nodded, saying bitterly, "Yes, Sir." He then walked over to Leroy and Devil and placed the tray on their laps. He then removed the lids of the platters, to reveil a variety of alien delicacies. Ranging from what appears to be a the spit roast of an alien chicken, and a alien cooked lobster, with a side of butter. Leroy and Devil began munching and slurping down their food and sweet tea, as Leroy also began reading the newspaper.

"Well, then. I'll be off, then..." Red said, slightly revolted at the Trogs he serves' table manners. He then began to make his leave, but Devil stopped him, just before he could close the door.

"Oh, yeah, and while you're at it, wake up our children, and get those Keramon servants to prepare their breakfasts as well." Devil ordered snidely, while pouring herself some tea. She and her family loved to order Red about. It got their daily needs done and they could have fun watching Red struggling to do so.

"Of course, ma'am," Red seeved, as he once again got ready to make his leave. "Will there be anything else before I go?"

Leroy shook his head. "Not really. Except that we will need you to look after our children while we are at work today." It was true, Leroy had to spend the first half of his day doing all sorts of paper work at his company, _Leroy Corp., _and then spend the second half of his day at the ITM (International Trog Ministry) tending to all his duties as one of the Five High Ministers and Head of the Department of Turogian Law Enforcement. Devil, on the other hand, had to spend most of her day, working in the Ministry. Her job was in the Department of Internation Currency, Finance and Economics, which was greatly governed by the _Turogian Banking Clan, _meaning she was worked for Thresher Tikkes A.k.a Experiment 544, the Chairman of the T.B.C.

However, this made Red smirk snidely, "Oooh, sorry to tell you this, Sir and Maddam. But I'm afraid that today I can't watch after your spoiled bra- uh, I mean, delightful children." he explained, with a slight chuckled or two in between his explanation.

"And why the Hell not?!" Devil snarled, glaring daggers at Red, after taking a drought of her tea.

Red just continued to smirk as he pulled a letter from out of the inside pocket of his vest. He walked up to them, and handed it to Leroy, who began reading it. As Leroy did so, Red explained it all out loud, "You see, I've got to go to this wedding, so I can only do my morning shift, and will have to leave by 8:00."

Leroy growled as he finished reading the letter, it was all true. "I see." he said flatly, as he handed the letter back to Red. "Well, not to worry. I believe I know a good place to send my children for the day." This made Devil cock her head in confusion.

Red then cleared his throat, "Well, then I'll just go wake up your children, set the Keramon to work, and I'll be off." And with that he then closed the bedroom door, and yelled like Homer Simpson in joy, "Whoo-Hoo!" He then skipped happily down the hallway to the intercom. He hated his job as the Severus family's butler! And a day off, to him, was better than any holiday. He then reached the intercom, took a deep breath and shouted into it. **"MORNING, EVERYONE!! TIME FOR YOU KIDS TO GET UP!!!"** he then took in another deep breath and then hollered,** "AND YOU KERAMON BETTER GET YOUR REARS IN GEAR AND START MAKING THE KIDS' BREAKFASTS!!!"** Finally, then ran down the countless stairs, picked up his suitcase and hat, and dashed out the door, cheering, "I'm free! I'm free! I'm Free-hee!"

* * *

Back in Leroy and Devil's bedroom, Leroy and Devil where both finishing off their breakfasts, when Devil asked her husband, "So, where exactly is this place your planning to send our children, while we're at work today?" 

"Don't worry, Sweet heart. You'll see soon enough." Leroy smirked, while finally setting down his newspaper. He then made a whistle, and within seconds, two Impmon and two Biyomon came into their bedroom. They were more of The Severus family's servants. They were there to dress Leroy and Devil. They went to the Tiki Closet, and took out Leroy and Devil's attire. Devil rolled her eyes, as she and Leroy got out of their bed, and then allowed their servants to dress them.

"Fine. If you say so." Devil said as she walked into a fold-in dressing cubicle an Impmon brought in, and took off her night dress. However, she then cringed as one of the Biyomon placed and tied a corset tightly around Devil's thick torso. Leroy snickered at this, while the Impmon began fitting him with a black jumpsuit in the style of a business suit.

Meanwhile, in the other parts of The House of Severus, Leroy and Devil's children awoken, ready a whole new day...

* * *

**(A/N) Alright, everyone! Next chapter we officially and properly meet Leroy's children! Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter One: The Leroy Children

**(A/N) Here we are with Chapter One of this fanfiction! In this chapter, we officially get to meet each one of Leroy's children. Read on, and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One 

**The Leroy Children**

Throughout the house, Leroy and Devil's children were awakening and preparing for a new day.

* * *

In one of the Hallways of the House of Severus, there was a Burgundy coloured door. This door led into the room of Leroy and Devil's first born Troglodyte.

The room of Leroy and Devil's first born son looked actually more like a massive, polished and furnished office. It had a four poster bed in one side of the room, and there was a black metal cabinet on the other side. There were two large casement windows, that were closed up, leaving the room dark, and only slightly illuminated by a few candle lights. The walls were a mint-green colour, and were riddled with ornaments, pictures and paintings (some enchanted that they moved) that were highly affiliated with the gorish and darker side of Religion and Culture. A large bookcase expanded throughout most of the room, complete with a wide variety of books, and in a golden birdcage, a huge tropical parrot was resting in it, letting out a few slight caws as it slept. On the ceiling, there suspended by several wires a massive winged dinosaur-like skeleton, and in a space in between the bookcase, was a large un-lit fireplace. In the far end of the room, was a large furnished black/brown desk with several office supplies upon it. In front of the desk, was a large wooden chair with crimson padding.

Currently, sitting there, in front of the desk, in the large chair, was the Troglodyte who was the master of the bedroom.

The Trog was male with Leroy's physical structure. (Including frilled ears, crooked antennas, and yellow teeth). He had neon red outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a dark-plum. His body was more angular in design, compared to other Trogs, though he was not really that much muscular, but was nearly as big as Leroy. He wore an emerald and silver jumpsuit (In the style of Leroy's), complete with red cape (one Leroy stole from Hamsterviel), and a Fez hat. He was Hannibal Severus, The Oldest of Leroy's children.

Hannibal had been currently reading Shakespeare's _Macbeth, _when he had heard Red's message over the intercom. He was always up and dressed way before the rest of his family (except one of his siblings), and in his time of waiting for the rest of his family to awake, he would read a good book.

Hannibal rolled his eyes in annoyance after he had heard the Red's Message over the intercom, as he closed his book, and hopped off of his chair. He walked over to his bookshelf, climbed up a small portable set of stairs and placed his book back. He then climbed down the stairs, and walked towards his bedroom door. As he passed by his casement windows, he pulled out a long black wand and gave it a wave and each one as he walked by. The casement doors of the windows all slammed open (although the glass stayed where it was).

"Good. It is about time for breakfast." Hannibal said to himself, as he pulled out a silver pocket-watch and checked the time: 8:50. He then opened his door, and strode out of his bedroom. He did not need to worry about his parrot, Artemis, being fed. The Digimon servants that worked for his family would feed that parrot, along with replacing the coal in his bedroom fireplace, replacing his used candles with new ones, and making Hannibal's bed.

While walking down the hallway, he nearly bumped into a Keramon servant. He snapped, annoyed, while pointing his wand at the little Digimon. "Watch where you are going, you pathetic little freak!"

"Of course, Master Hannibal! My apologies, Master Hannibal!" The Keramon apologized, and he then scurried off in fear. Hannibal muttered a few curses under his breath, and he then continued his way down the hallway, towards the Dining room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leroy and Devil's second born Troglodyte was preparing himself for the day ahead.

The Bedroom of Leroy and Devil's second born Troglodyte was located a short while down from Hannibal's bedroom. The whole room was illuminated by a dark-red neon light, and it's temperature was that of 60 degrees. There were no windows, and the floors and walls were slabs of a sold black rock polished to a mirror surface. The floor slabs were inlaid with gold designs the likes of which you may find on the back of a dollar bill, and the wall slabs were inlaid with silver diamond designs. The bed was massive circular water-bed with purple quilts and pillows. In the corners of the room, there was a variety of treasures and luxuries. The left corner of the room to where the bed was, was a small bathroom/Gym that had mirrors, a few towels, a sink, a few weights, the daily clothes, and was illuminated in ordinary light. The Top-hand corners of the room had stereos installed into them, each playing _Numa Numa. _Finally, in the center of the room was a massive circular bath with steaming bubbling hot water, with the inside of the tub made of the same polished black rock of the floor and walls, but without any gold or silver, so as to make it as smooth as possible.

Inside the bath itself, unclothed, and leaning back while resting his arms on the sides of the tub was Leroy and Devil's second born Troglodyte.

The Trog was a male with Leroy's physical structure (Including frilled ears, crooked antennas, and yellow teeth). He had jet-black outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a crimson. He is muscular in his chest and arms, and was nearly as big as Leroy. He had several black and red tattoos on his chest, arms and back. (Ones he got a while after he was born). He was Inferno Severus, The Second Oldest of Leroy's children.

Inferno, like his brother Hannibal, was up way before the rest of his family. This was because he always had a nice hot, bubbling bath to start off his day.

Inferno let out a sigh of relaxation, while allowing his tense muscles to relax also. He pulled out some shampoo from the side of the bath, poured it all over his fur, and began scrubbing it into the scalp. He dipped under the hot, bubbling water, and then emerged, completely wet. He then shook the water off of his fur, leaving his upper abdomen dry, although that was mostly due to the extreme heat. Inferno then pulled out a magazine from the side of the bath, and began reading it. As he continue to read, he purred and whistled in ecstasy as he looked at the female Trogs in the magazine. **(A/N) I suppose you know what type of magazine Inferno is reading...)**

"More steam!" Inferno snarled into a com-link he pulled out from behind his ear. Almost immediately more steam jetted out of the vents of his room, much to Inferno's pleasure as he laid the magazine and com-link aside.

"Boy, I could stay in this bath _all _day." Inferno whispered to himself. But then he remembered Red's Message over the intercom, so he growled in annoyance as he then lifted himself off his ass and onto his feet. He then slowly stepped out of the both, with his lower abdomen of course still wet. He slowly trekked over to the small bathroom/Gym in the corner of his room.

Once he was in the bathroom/gym, Inferno shuddered slightly. Since he was mostly due to hot climates and the bathroom/gym was rather cold. He walked over to the mirrors and looked at his reflection, he could not help but admire his muscular appearance and his many devilish tattoos. He then took a towel and began scrubbing himself dry. After that, he placed the towel aside, and then took an Electric Indigo and Scarlet jumpsuit of a hook, and fitted himself into it.

He then strode out of the bathroom/gym, and into his boiling and steaming bedroom. He smiled as his body came in contact with the heat. He then walked out of the bedroom, and down the hallway. "Those Keramon better make sure my Chili is Five-alarm or there is going to be Hell to pay..." Inferno hissed darkly to himself. "But, hey, at least I'll have some lobster to chomp down...that is if Herman doesn't't get his claws on them all..."

As Inferno past a Metal door, he muttered to himself, "Well, on the bright side, I don't have to deal with Psycho-Drawers just yet!"

That metal door, in fact, lead into the room of Leroy and Devil's third born Troglodyte.

* * *

The room of Leroy and Devil's third born Troglodyte had the feeling of a dark, padded cell, containing walls filled with books, threadbare furniture, and one lamp dangling from the ceiling. There was a rustic four poster bed in one corner of the room, and a Television installed into the wall. And alarm clock was installed into the padded wall.

The Troglodyte was lying in bed, half-asleep. It began to turn and twist, trying to get back to sleep.

The Trog was a male with Leroy's physical structure (Including frilled ears, crooked antennas, and yellow teeth). He had neon yellow outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a charcoal colour. He was actually neither that much muscular, nor that much chubby. He wore a sapphire and pine green jumpsuit (In the style of Leroy's). He was Cyrus Severus, The Third Oldest of Leroy's Children.

**(A/N) A Trog's jumpsuit and can act as nightwear. That's why some go to bed in them.)**

Suddenly, the alarm clock next to suddenly went off, letting out a sharp, rabid, and repeating beeping noise. This made Cyrus' eyes shoot open in fury and jump out of bed.

**"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!"** Cyrus screamed balisticly in a super powerful roar. **"THAT FRICKIN' ALARM IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!! CRRRAAAZZZYYY!!!"

* * *

**

In the Hallway, Hannibal cringed in annoyance, and then calmed down, saying simply in aggravation, "Well, Cyrus is up and is his usual self, today."

* * *

Back in Cyrus' bedroom, Cyrus was screaming like an absolute lunatic as he ripped the alarm right off the wall, threw it onto the floor, and began jumping on it again and again. When he was done, he tossed it into a pile of other clocks he had destroyed. He then began breathing in slowly and heavily, as his neck was covered in pulsing orange veins. He let out one last insane scream. He then eventually calmed down, and said calmly, while actually smiling, "I'm gonna go have some breakfast."

Cyrus then quickly got dressed into his day jumpsuit, and then walked out the metal door of his room. He then strode down the hallway, whistling a tune.

* * *

In another part of the mansion, there was a bedroom that homed Leroy and Devil's fourth and five born Troglodytes.

The door of Leroy and Devil's fourth and five born Troglodytes was a Japanese slide-in door. The actual room of Leroy and Devil's fourth and five born Troglodytes looked like a five-star Japanese/Siamese suite. There was bamboo and plants planted in pots all across the room. A Television was positioned on a table near in front of a bunk-bed, and instead of a window, there was a glass slide door that lead out to a balcony. There were several animal plushies all stacked into piles in one corner of the room, and a door that lead into a bathroom/dressing room in the other.

In the bunk-bed, Leroy and Devil's fourth and five born Troglodytes where getting up from their bunk-bed, stretching their stiff muscles.

The first of the duo of Trogs was a female with Devil's physical structure (Including frilled ears, long crooked antennas, and yellow teeth). She had Persian blue outer-fur, and her inner-fur (Underbelly) was a Persian green. Her lower abdomen was rounded and plump, while her upper abdomen was more slimmer. While her body was big and pudgy, her arms and legs were bony and thin. She also had a long tail with a diamond tip. (She somewhat resembles a Siamese Cat). She wore a light green and dark blue jumpsuit (In the style of Leroy's). She was Liko Severus, The Fourth Oldest of Leroy's Children and the twin sister of the fifth oldest.

The second of the duo of Trogs was a female with Devil's physical structure (Including frilled ears, long crooked antennas, and yellow teeth). She had Persian green outer-fur, and her inner-fur (Underbelly) was a Persian blue. Her lower abdomen was rounded and plump, while her upper abdomen was more slimmer. While her body was big and pudgy, her arms and legs were bony and thin. She also had a long tail with a square tip. (She somewhat resembles a Siamese Cat). She wore a light blue and dark green jumpsuit (In the style of Leroy's). She was Lika Severus, The Five Oldest of Leroy's Children, and the twin sister of the fourth oldest, Liko.

Liko and Lika leaped of their beds like cats, but then stood up on their bony-thin legs, and smoothed down the antennas.

"Morning, sister." They both said simultaneously to each other, grinning. They then walked over to and inside their bathroom/dressing room. Once inside, they took off their night jumpsuits and tossed them into a basket. Unclothed, the two strode into two mini-showers. After as few minutes of cleaning themselves they stepped out the mini-showers, scrubbed themselves clean with towels, and then walked onto two separate platforms.

_"I hate this part." _Liko whined quietly, knowing full well what was going to happen next.

Just then two set of mechanical arms lowered from the ceiling, each holding an open corset. They mechanical arms then placed and tied the corsets around Liko and Lika's plump torsos, making cringe in pain, as the corsets squeezed tightly around their bodies. They didn't choose to wear corsets; their mother, Devil, forced them to. She said it was more "women-like" and it would "make them look more attractive".

Then the mechanical arms retracted up into the ceiling, and lowered again with Liko and Lika's daily jumpsuits. They fitted them onto the Twin-Trogs, and with that, Liko and Lika went out of their bathroom/dressing room, walking side-by-side.

When they were half-way through the door, the two got half stuck as they went through the door at the same time. They struggled for a bit, but then squeezed through, both falling onto their stomachs, doing so.

"Hey! That was all your fault!" Liko snapped at Lika, angrily.

"My fault?!" Lika shot back, outraged. "We got stuck because of _your _big fat hips!!"

"Oh, puh-lease! You're the one with the stomach, sister!" Liko scowled, prodding her into Lika's big belly.

"That's it!" Lika screamed as she jumped on Liko, who caught her, and the two sister began to fight.

Just then, two Bakemon servants flew up to them from across the hallway, and separated the two, and stopping them from attacking each other any further. Although, they still made attempts to try and attack each other.

"Must they do this, every morning?" The first Bakemon servant asked the second, who just shrugged his non-existed shoulders in an exasperate manner.

While the Bakemon servants where sorting out Liko and Lika, Leroy and Devil's sixth born Troglodyte was getting ready for the day ahead.

* * *

Leroy and Devil's sixth born Troglodyte's room was located at one of the far ends of the mansion. The door was rustic and was covered in cobwebs. The door knob was in the shape of a Grey skull. The actual room looked like the inside of the Shrieking Shack from _Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban_. The walls and floors were made of old Grey wood, and a piano was positioned in corner of the room. Their was a very old four poster bed in another corner of the room, and the slanted casement windows looked like they had been nailed shut. There was an old-fashioned closet next to the door, and just next to the piano was a door that led into a rotted old bathroom. A single lamp dangled from the ceiling. On the floors were the bones of animals and other cooked food the Troglodyte had eaten, complete with a few pools of blood. Finally, the room had to be at least of zero degrees temperature, and the stench of blood and rotted flesh hung in the air.

Leroy and Devil's sixth born Troglodyte had just recently awoken. He jumped up out of the bed, landing on its feet in a monkey-like style and crunching a few bones on the floor while doing so.

The Trog was a male with Leroy's physical structure (Including frilled ears, crooked antennas, and yellow teeth). He had slimy, tatty, ungroomed, light vomit-coloured outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a lime. He was chubby, but with a kind of feral structure. Also, like his parents, he had gawkish facial features. He wore a khaki and beige jumpsuit (In the style of Leroy's), and a Fez hat. He was Herman Severus.

Herman then caught the scent of something. He then began slowly creeping around his bedroom, occasionally sniffing the scent with his snout, searching for something. He then eventually found the thing he has been searching for: a baby Rattata. Before it could even get the chance to make a run for it, the baby Rattata was caught in Herman's long crooked serrated claws. Herman brought the baby Rattata up to his eye-level and sneered in it's face.

"Well, well, well. A young baby Rattata." Herman sneered, chuckling maliciously. "Separated from its family, eh? How dreadful!" But then he grinned a huge grin, revealing a wide set of sharp yellow teeth. "Wait? Did I say dreadful? Oh, no. You see, what I meant to say was; how _delightful!" _with that said, Herman began to opened his jaw completely, allowing the Rattata to look deep down into Herman's throat, which was also its soon-to-be fate. He then said, as he opened his jaw, "And now you…shall never see the light of another day. Adieu…"

The Rattata was now inches away from Herman's killer teeth. It closed it eyes, waiting for its terrible fate! That it, until...

"Herman Severus!" A serious voice said in a warning manner.

Herman closed his jaws upon hearing the voice, making the Rattata sigh in relief that is was not eaten. Herman rotated his head Ninety-degrees to see his father, Leroy, all dressed up in his day clothes, and standing there in the doorway.

"What is it, father?" Herman complained, as he held the Rattata tight in his grip, and leaned back on the side of the piano.

"Herman, stop toying with that rodent pokemon, get dressed into your day clothes, and head down stairs for breakfast." Leroy ordered sternly, while motioning Herman to drop the Rattata with his silver dragon-headed cane.

Herman reluctantly and slowly loosened his grip on the Rattata, and let it go as he placed it upon the floor, next to the piano. It then scurried off away into the shadows. Herman then got back onto his feet once more, and this time, stood up straight. He then creped towards his closet, and actually stepped inside it, closing the door behind him. Leroy cocked his head in confusion as he head a few noises coming from inside of the closet.

Within moments, Herman walked out of the closet, now dressed in his day jumpsuit and Fez hat. He then walked to the front of his father, and looked up at him. "There. Are you happy now, father?" Herman asked his father, annoyed.

Leroy just rolled his eyes, and stepped his aside, letting Herman walk past him, and down the hallway. Before closing his son's door, Leroy grimaced at the site of the bones and pools of blood riddling the bedroom floor. "How Herman lives this way, I'll never know." Leroy commented under his breath, as he then closed the door shut.

While Leroy was busy getting Herman sorted out, Devil was on her way to wake up she and Leroy's seventh born and youngest Troglodyte.

* * *

Devil was walking along the hallway, until she reached crimson coloured door with a golden doorknob. She quietly opened it, and walked inside, closing it behind her.

Leroy and Devil's seventh born and youngest Troglodyte's room looked like that of a human baby's bedroom. The room was pained crimson, and it was riddled with a variety of evil baby animal plush toys. There was a little Burgundy closet, consisting of the Troglodyte's clothes, and on the far side of the room was a crib for the Troglodyte to sleep in, complete with mobile that had had dangling toy bats and crows.

In fact, Leroy and Devil's seventh born and youngest Troglodyte was sleeping in the crib right now.

The Trog was a male with Leroy's physical structure (Including frilled ears, crooked antennas, and yellow teeth). He had dark-red groomed outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a light red. He was very plump, and bloated. He wore a purple bandanna around his neck with a crudely drawn picture of big monstrous red eye on it. He looked like a younger and smaller version of Leroy. He also wore a Navvy Blue and Yellow jumpsuit. He was Leroy Severus Junior.

Devil walked up to the crib, and lovingly looked down at the sleeping form of Leroy Junior. She then began softly stroking the baby Troglodytes head, attempting to wake him up.

_"Junior. Sweet-heart. It's time to wake up." _Devil whispered gently.

Then, Leroy Junior began to stir, as he's eyes just squinted opened to see the blurry vision mother. He rubbed the back of his claw, to get rid of the sleet from his eyes. He then saw his mother clearly, and smiled warmly.

"Mommy." Leroy Junior yawned sleepily, tiredly holding out his arms towards his mother. Devil then picked Leroy Junior slowly up, and cradled him in her muscular arms. She cooed him softly, and then walked over to the closet.

Within no time, she had Leroy Junior dressed up in his day jumpsuit, much to his comfort.

"There. Feeling better now, Honey?" Devil asked as she walked out with Leroy Junior still in her arms.

"Yes, Mommy." Leroy Junior rasped, rubbing his head against her chest.

"Good. Who's mommy's little Jellybean?" Devil smiled, cooing him softly again as she rubbed his stomach, "You are! Yes, you are!"

Leroy Junior giggled in delight. He loved the pet-name Devil had given him, ever since his birth. But then what made him really was when Devil pulled something out from her jumpsuit. It was a miniature toy plush penguin. Devil pressed its beak, and it enlarged. She then gave it to Leroy Junior, who took it tightly in his grasp.

"I love you, Mommy!" Leroy Junior squealed happily, as he greedily hugged onto his plush penguin.

"I know, Jellybean. I love you too." Devil replied, as she and Leroy Junior walked around a corner, while passing a Gekomon servant.

When Devil and Leroy Junior were out of sight, the Gekomon servant remarked, "Oh, for God's sake. She spoils that brat of hers like no tomorrow. No wonder he's turned out the way he is." With that, he walked off to clean the bathrooms, muttering slightly.

* * *

A short while later, all The Leroy Children were down in the dining hall, all eating their breakfasts. Hannibal, Inferno and Herman were each eating lobsters, Liko and Lika were eating fruit for breakfast, Cyrus was eating Fruit-Loops, and Devil was feeding Leroy Junior via baby milk bottle. Leroy then walked past the tables as his children ate.

"Alright, everyone, eat up. Me and your mother will be dropping you off at you're babysitter's place while we're at work, today." Leroy instructed them.

The Leroy Children were a tad confused at this. Hannibal then asked Leroy, after clearing his throat a bit, "But father, doesn't our Butler, Red, usually keep an eye on us, whenever you and mother are at work?"

"Ah, well, there's been a change of plan today, son. Red's at a wedding, you see, so we has to choose an alternative." Leroy explained the situation to Hannibal and the other Leroy Children.

Inferno then nodded, "Well, alright, but what exactly is this alternative?"

Leroy smirked as his response. After a few moments of thinking about it, The Leroy Children then understood where they were going to stay for the day.

"Oh, no." They all said in unison, as they shook their heads, and crossed their arms. "No, no, no, no, no, NO...!!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later...

"No-way!" Stitch said flatly and stonily, as he stood outside his house with Angel next to him. Leroy, Devil, and The Leroy Children were standing there in front of them. Leroy had explained the situation to Stitch, but still, Stitch was highly doubtful of all this.

"Come on, Stitch. Be reasonable!" Leroy groaned in annoyance.

"Leroy, we already have enough to deal with, having eight kids of our own! Looking after your seven isn't going to make it any easier!" Stitch told Leroy harshly, crossing his blue furry arms.

Before Leroy responded with his original response, something came to his mind. He said, "Hey, aren't you supposed to be in work at Leroy Corp. today?" Leroy asked, glaring at Stitch.

"So what? Someone will cover for me." Stitch said, his arms still crossed, with his snout up in the air. Leroy just glared at him even harder. Stitch sighed, annoyed, "Look, Leroy, as much we would love to keep an eye on you're little bra- I mean adorable little children, we just can't think of a good enough excuse not to, alright?"

Devil was then ticked off, as she grabbed Stitch and Angel by their jumpsuit collars, and brought them in close, meeting them eye-to-eye. "Alright, listen hear, you two! Me and Leroy are going to work for the day, and you are gonna take care of our children, whether you like it, or not! So I suggest you two just smile and nod _right now, _or I will rip your eyes out and shove 'em down your throats! **YA GOT THAT?!?!" **Devil snapped threateningly.

Both Angel and Stitch nervously nodded their heads, while smiling just as nervously.

"Good." Devil said, suddenly turning all sweet and nice as she let them go. She then handed Leroy Junior to Angel, while also giving Angel a baby milk bottle and a piece of paper with information on it. "They're. That paper's tells you everything you need to do for Leroy Junior. Our other kids will be all right." Before leaving, Devil stroke Leroy Junior's head once more, "I'll see you later, Sweetie" With that, she walked off, while snarling at Angel and Stitch.

Before Leroy went, he snapped his claws, and Yuck the rabbit and Ultimoose came out from nowhere. They grabbed onto Stitch by the arms with ultra-powerful metal gloves that negated his powers as they dragged him off. They were forcibly dragging him off to work at Leroy Corp.

Stitch screamed dramatically, as was dragged away **"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"**

Leroy looked at Angel one last time, and said, "Well, we'll be back later on in the day to pick them up. We'll phone you later in a couple of hours to see how things are going on. See you later on, Angel." Leroy said, as he then walked off, leaving Angel alone with The Leroy Children.

For a few minutes, The Leroy Children just stared at Angel, until Liko and Lika spoke up.

"We're going to make your day a living hell." Liko and Lika said plainly, without any facial expression.

"Oh, joy..." Angel said exasperatedly, rolling her eyes. She was definitely going to need the others' help with this.

* * *

**(A/N) That's Chapter One, everyone! What do you think? In the next chapter, we get more in depth with Hannibal's character. I still need song suggestions, of course. Also, please be sure to tell me who is currently your favourite Leroy Child in your reviews! Update Soon!**


	3. Chapter Two: Hannibal

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter Two, everyone! So, recap, The Leroy Children had just been dropped off at Stitch and Angel's home by Leroy and Devil. So, Angel's got to look after Leroy's children and her own. **

**Now, here, we can look deeper into Hannibal's character! Read on!

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Hannibal**

The Stitch Kids had all woken up and gotten dressed. They took the elevator down, and then walked into the living room. They were gonna quickly turn on the television to see what was on, then go get some breakfast.

"Boy, I didn't get a wink of sleep last night." Kevin yawned, sleepily, while rubbing sleet from his eyes.

"Well, that's what ya get from playing five hours worth of video games, ya little..." But Dino also let out a yawn, signaling that he too was very tired. He then croaked in monotone, "...to tired to...finish insult..."

When Ryan picked up the remote, he noticed someone was sitting in the big blue rotating chair, facing opposite him. He cocked his head in confusion. Before Ryan could say a word, the chair span around to face him. He yelped in suprise as to who was in the chair as he nearly toppled over. It was none other than Hannibal, reading a book, while taking a sip of sweet tea.

"Good morning." Hannibal said simply, concentrating on his book rather than his cousins.

"Hannibal?!" Ryan shouted angrilly. "How the hell did you get in our house?!"

Hannibal looked up from his book slightly and said as he picked up his cup of sweet tea, "Oh, yes, you probably have not been informed. You see, our family Butler is at a wedding today, so there is no one at our mansion who can probably keep an eye on me and my siblings. Thus, our parents had to drop us off here, at your home for the day."

"Yeah, well, that still doesn't mean you can just go sit in my chair." Dino growled, leaning in foward in a threatening manner.

Hannibal scoffed, closing his book, "Well, I am truly sorry, but I do not believe that this chair has your name, or at least you're initials upon it."

Dino then growled, as he picked up Hannibal by the collar (who was somehow able to hold onto his cup of tea without spilling a drop) and placed him on his feet next to him. Dino then lifted up the chair, and showed the underside of it to Hannibal and the others. On the underside of the chair, on a solid silver plack, it said _"Property of Dino "Wrath" Pelekai."_

"Ya see?" Dino hissed at Hannibal. "It's my proberty!!"

Hannibal inspected the plack, and said as he placed his tea down onto a table, "I see. It is in a silver plack, even." But he then snapped his metal angulated claws, and with his power of metal manipulation, made the silver plack break off the underside of the chair. It hovered in mid-air for a brief moment. Then, Hannibal clenched his claw, making the silver plack scrunch up into a small wad of metal. Finally, Hannibal made a flicking gesture, resulting in the metal wad shooting and hitting Dino in between the eyes, much to the dark-pink Trog's anger, despite that he did not move.

"Ooooooh!" The Stitch Kids, minus Dino said. Hannibal was really gonna bring it upon himself, this time!

Dino slowly and seemingly calmly placed the chair down beside him. He then paused for a minute, looking like he was going to do nothing. Then, a scowl spread across his face and he slowly began cracking his knuckles with a modern nutcracker he got from out of nowhere. "I. Am going. To smash. Your. **SKULL!!!" **Dino shouted furiously. He then backed up a bit, and then charged at Hannibal like a raging bull, roaring.

"Alright." Hannibal said as he swiftly pulled out his wand from his cape. Then, with a slight wave of it, he disappeared via Apparartion in a small cloud of black smoke. Dino just then noticed that Hannibal disappeared, and screamed in panic as he tried to slow down, but to no avail. **CRASH!! **Dino crashed into the other Stitch Kids like bowling pins!

_"Dino! Get the hell off of us!" _Salina said angrilly, her voice muffled underneath Dino.

* * *

Hannibal apparated in what appeared to be a fireplace underground at the beginning of a small passage way. The passage way was dark with decorative black tiles. Hannibal walked through the passage way and into a rather big room. It looked like a dark dungeon with black tiles, but it had a few tables, a small bar and a few morbid and gory pictures that are simular to the ones in Leroy and Devil's room. The place was an underground pub, in which some of the shady Trogs and Toons of Hawaii came to drink themselves subcoming possibly into alcohol poisoning, trade merchandice and other items worthy of the black market, or just hang about. 

The moment Hannibal walked into the room, the Trogs and Toons quietened down. After all, Hannibal considerably had the most Super Criminal Mind in the whole of the island, thus enabling him to pull of some of the greatest hists, crimes and most nefarious plots one could imagine.

Hannibal slowly and evilly eyed the Trogs and Toons of the bar, and then strode down towards a table with a black polished stone surface. _'Finally. I can have some time alone from those borish cousins of mine' _Hannibal thought venomously. As he sat down, a Trog came up to his table, placed a small square glass onto the table, and poured some ice-cold _Red Bull _into it.

The Trog had Shoe's physical structure (Including curved horns). He had light grey ratty outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a pale mint-green color. He was slightly bloated, and looked somewhat hunched. He was also wearing a charcoal coloured and white jumpsuit, complete with a thick dark-blue scarf that he wears around his neck. He was Bartimius 'Barty' Karkaroff, the son of Shoe Karkaroff and Gigi Karkaroff.

Recently, Barty had become a henchman for The Leroy Children, but mostly for Hannibal in particular. After all, Barty was always ready to become in league with anyone in high places, thus The Leroy Children were no exceptions.

"Very good, Bartimius." Hannibal nodded, picking up the glass and downing the _Red Bull._ He then said to Barty, "And my letters?"

Barty then put his claws into the many pockets of his jumpsuit, rumaging for Hannibal's letters. After a few moments, he found Hannibal's letters and handed them to him.

Hannibal took his letters from Barty, and began reading through them quickly in annoyance. They were mostly letters from the International Trog Ministry, which Hannibal was technically part of as a member of The Turogian Senate. Since he had a Super Criminal Mind, it helped as an advantage against the Villains. Although, that didn't stop him from using it for his own advantages, as well.

The Turogian Senate serves as the Trog high court of law (presumably the Turogian version of the Law Lords), and as a form of Parliament. It is headquartered at the ITM and at least some of its trials take place in the dungeons of the lower levels. However, meetings of congress take place in the Senetorial chamber. The Turogian Senate has about 126 members, whose selection is unclear (although The Five High Ministers appear to have some control over selection), in addition to the Court Scribe, who acts as its stenographer (Which is currently Salina.). The first 100 are represenatives of the four Turogian Purse Worlds, Cato Turo, Deko Turo, Koru Turo and Xaro Turo (the last one being Earth), divided up by 25 four each planet, including each planet's Senator. The next 20 were the Trog Ministry officials, including the heads of each department. There is also an ambassador that represents the entire Turogian Republic at the Galactic Alliance, in addition to two aids of his/her choice. The Five Head Ministers, and Head of The Department of Turogian Law Enforcement (Which Leroy is ALSO the Head of, as well as a Head Minister) all apparently sit on the Turogian Senate ex officio. Members wear elaboratly designed robes embroidered with the silver letter "T" while the court is in session. Trials seem to be quite short. The defense could present witnesses and the Turogian Senate can examine them and the accused, and lawyers are only sometimes involved. The Turogamot also appears to act as a form of parliament: the various decrees introduced by The Five High Ministers are referred to as being passed and sanctioned by the Turogian Senate, just as Human laws in Britain must be agreed to by Parliament. The Turogian Senate has full control over passing these decrees, and the control of the Head Ministers exercises in such circumstances is somewhat restricted to a certain level. While most of their decisions are finale, the court of the Turogian Senate can vote against them.

**(A/N) Yeah, it is a lot of information, but I might as well give it all at once, to get the details of the way.)**

After Hannibal finished reading the letters, he checked his silver pocket watch. It was almost time for his meeting with a few of his comrades. As he closed it, he noticed the two figures he had been waiting for entering the bar. They were Spurg **(A/N) From **_**The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)**_ and Nelson Muntz. The two saw Hannibal and walked over to his table. They sat down and faced Hannibal.

"Ah, Gentlemen. Just on time." Hannibal said casually.

"Always a pleasure, H man!" Spurg chuckles evilly. Hannibal had summoned Spurg and Nelson to discuss the plans for a plot of his.

Nelson nodded, and then turned to Barty. "Hey, you, weasel boy! Get us our drinks, horse-shoe head!"

Barty winced as though Nelson had just thrown something at him.

"I am not your servant!" Barty squeaked, avoiding Nelson's eye.

"Really, now?" Nergal Jr. sneered. He and the others Toons and Trogs of the bar were also listening in on this conversation. "I was under the impression that you are indeed one of Hannibal's associates and that you are always willing to be of his assistance."

"To assist _him_, yes - but not to take the barking orders from the likes of his friends and - and let them treat me like dirt!"

"I had no idea, Bartimius, that you were craving for more respect in your ranks in our...association." Hannibal said to Barty silkily. "But then again, maybe I should be as kind as to remind you what happened the last time you forgot where you're loyalties lie, eh, _Spinetail?"_

Barty shivered as Hannibal addressed him by that nickname. He looked as though he was going to argue, but then thought better of it, and then dashed off to get Nelson and Spurg's drinks.

"Now, down to business, Gentlemen." Hannibal said to Spurg and Nelson, getting back to topic. "As you know, The PTL's plans to wipe out the Digimon polluting this island are now starting to form. But we will need to deal with a certain few antagonists, who are currently opposing us."

"Uh-huh. Go on." Spurg nodded, gesturing for Hannibal to proceed onwards. As he did this, Barty came over with Spurg and Nelson's drinks, nervously giving them to his 'associates'.

"Well, it is simple. The moment these antagonists are out of the picture, The PTL's plans will be unstoppable." Hannibal explained as an evil grin spread across his face and as he clenched his claw.

Nelson and Spurg were liking where this was going. "Alright, we're in, H man. That is...if we get our end of the bargin." Nelson said as he put his elbow on the table and held out his hand. Hannibal pulled out a couple of pouches of money and handed them to Nelson and Spurg.

Hannibal turned to the others in the bar. "And how about you?" They all started cheered in response, meaning they were in. "Very good."

Hannibal walked up and stood in front of all of the small crowd on a small stage as he raised his claw for silence, making the small crowd stop cheering and applauding.

"My friends," Hannibal announced, "we are about to embark on the most odious, the most evil, the most nefarious scheme of my young illustrious career. A crime to top all of my crimes, despite there being only a few. Oh, yes! It is a crime that will live in my record of crimes permenantly as No. One!"

The thugs all cheered and applauded, except for one. A little Psyduck was holding up a mug, wanting to drink some cheap beer, but there was only a drop left. "Oh, dang it!" he pouted, tossing the mug to the ground.

"Tonight, the young Halfa, Shademon Darkfur and his poxy annoying little sister, Rose Darkfur, shall be having a weekly trip to the park. Well, that night shall be their last, as it will be then when we strike with the most diabolical homicide, that even my cousin, Ryan could not even have the gall to commit. I shall accomplish, where he failed, as the destroyer of those **FILTHY HALF-DIGIMON FREAKS AND THE ONE WHO SHALL LEAD THE PTL TO GLORY!!!!!!!!!"**

With that, all of the thugs and crooks, except for Hannibal, cheered and applauded wildly. Then, music played. Hannibal walked off the stage and the lights turned off while a spotlight shone on him. He then held up his red cape in a draula fashion. He then pulled out a cane from nowhere, snickered evilly and began to dance and sing.

Hannibal: _**From the brain that brought you the Big Ben Caper**_

_**The head that made headlines in every newspaper**_

_**And wondrous things like the tower bridge Job**_

_**That cunning display that made Digimon sob**_

_**Now comes the real tour de force**_

He poured a giant bottle of red wine, dark blood coloured water, into a fountain.

_**Tricky and wicked, of course**_

The Psyduck looked at the fountain of red wine in excitement with his tongue sticking out. He looked at his mug, destroyed it, hopped to the fountain and starts drinking the wine.

_**My earlier crimes were fine for their times**_

_**But now that I'm at it again**_

Hannibal thwaped Psyduck over and it splashed into the fountain of red wine.

_**An even grimmer plot has been simmering**_

_**In my great criminal brain**_

Thugs of the bar: _**Even meaner? You mean it?**_

_**Worse than the Digimon widows and orphans you drowned?**_

Psyduck poked his head out of the red wine and hiccupped.

_**You're the best of the worst around**_

_**Oh, Hannibal!**_

_**Oh, Hannibal!**_

_**The rest fall behind**_

_**To Hannibal!**_

_**To Hannibal,**_

_**The world's greatest criminal mind!**_

The music stopped, everything turned a deep Jazzy blue and Hannibal played a violin.

"Thank you, thank you all." Hannibal said, but then explained down castedly, "But I can tell you all, now, it hasn't all been champagne and caviar." He then snarled angrily, "For you see, I've had my share of adversity...Thanks to all those miserable, second-rate heroes all living on the island now! And ALSO and that pesky Digimon gang, consisting of Tairu Patamon, Delenn Renamon, Muta Gabumon and Ringo Labramon!"

With that, the crowd booed and hissed.

"For as long as I can remember, those insufferable cat-weasels, including Shademon, Rose and their friend Huckleberry Databyte have interfered with my plans. I haven't had a moment's peace of mind." Hannibal explained as he then pounded his head .

"Awww…" The crowd said, feeling Hannibal's bad pain. Psyduck sat on the edge of the fountain and sobbed.

But just then, music played again and everything turned red while Hannibal grinned evilly with his eyes glowing Neon feral yellow and said, "But, all that's in the past! This time, nothing, not even those pesky fools, can stand in my way!" The colours then turned normal, "All will bow before me!"

Then, everyone began to sing again.

Thugs of the bar: _**Oh, Hannibal!**_

_**Oh, Hannibal!**_

_**You're tops and that's that!**_

_**To Hannibal!**_

_**To Hannibal!**_

Hannibal started drinking his glass of _Red Bull_

Psyduck (drunkenly): _**To Hannibal, the world's greatest Nerd!**_ (hiccups)

On "Nerd," the song and music stopped instantly again and Hannibal spat out his glass of wine with a wheezy-like cough and his eyes widening as they turn Neon feral yellow, his tongue sticking out and his jaw dropped open. All of the thugs and crooks gasped when they heard this. Barty simpered, "Oh, no. Oh, no..."

"What-was-that?!" Hannibal asked angrily.

"Ummm, I-uh, uh, uhhhh.." Psyduck said, scared, realizing what he called his boss and covered his mouth.

"What did you call me?!?!" Hannibal asked, enraged with widened neon feral yellow eyes.

Well, I, um...uh, oh…" Psyduck started, but some of the other Trogs and Toons of the bar were trying to stop this situation.

"Oh, oh, he didn't mean it, Hannibal." Barty said nervously.

"Yeah, it was just a slip of the tongue." Nergal Junior added, trying to help ease the situation.

"**I AM NOT A NERD!!!!!" **Hannibal screamed at the tip top of his lungs at a certain very scared Water Pokemon

"'Course you're not! You're just a super smart Trog!" Dennis the Hitman **(From The Spongebob Movie) **said.

"Yeah, that's right! Right! You're just very smart." Terrence agreed nervously.

"Yeah, yeah, real smart!" Spurg said.

"**SILENCE!!!!!!!!" **Hannibal screamed angrily, then threw Psyduck out into the passageway.

"Oww!" Psyduck said after it hit it's head on the floor.

"Oh, my dear Psyduck, I'm afraid that you've gone and upset me." Hannibal at first said sadly. Just then, he brought out a bell and said evilly, "You know what happens when someone upsets me."

The Thugs and Crooks (Especially Barty) looked in fright at the bell. Then, Hannibal rung the bell, and they all looked up and gasped in fear (especially Barty, who pratically was screaming in fear), knowing what happens next.

Out of the shadows, a giant Chain Chomp can hopping up and down fowards, snapping it's teeth viciously.

Psyduck was still drunk, so he could barely tell what was going on around him. So Psyduck then began to sing while death music plays.

Psyduck (happily becauase he's still drunk): _**Oh, Hannibal…**_

Gary got very close to Evil Billy.

_**Oh, Hannibal…**_

_**You're the tops and that's that…**_

On "and", The Chain Chomp began to open its mouth w_ide_.

_**To Hannibal…**_

_**To Hannibal…**_

_**To Hannibal,**_

Hannibal lifted Psyduck up into the air via levetation spell from his wand up to the Chain Chomps mouth. On the last few words, Psyduck sang in a very squeaky voice.

_**the world's greatest…**_

Before Psyduck could finish, it was too late. All the thugs and crooks covered their eyes/looked away. The Chain Chomp swallowed and Psyduck's body got eaten.

Some of the Thugs and crooks wiped away a few tears, and some took of their hats. Hannibal walked up to The Chain Chomp and wiped its mouth with a napkin.

"Now that's a good, good boy, my Chain Chomp friend." Hannibal said as patted the Chain Chomps shell-like body, and then asked, "Did my huge friend enjoy his tasty treat?"

In response, the Chain Chomp burped.

Hannibal walked back to where the crowd was standing.

"I trust there will be no further interruptions." He said, "And now, as you were singing?"

As if automatically, the crowd stopped their grieving and cheerfully went back to singing.

Barty, Spurg and Nelson (with the others grinning): _**Even louder**_

Nergal Junior, Dennis and Terrence pushed Barty, Spurg and Nelson down as they sang…

Nergal Junior, Dennis and Terrence (with others, grinning): _**We'll shout it!**_

Thugs and Crooks of the bar: _**No one can doubt what we know you can do**_

_**You're more evil than even you**_

_**Oh, Hannibal**_

_**Oh, Hannibal**_

_**You're one of a kind**_

_**To Hannibal**_

_**To Hannibal**_

_**The world's greatest criminal mind!**_

"Alright, let's go! We got some preparation to do!" Hannibal laughed, as he, Nelson, Spurg, Nergal Junior, Dennis, Terrence and a few others dashed out of the bar and apparated in the fireplace at the end of the passageway. Hannibal's last laugh echoed throughout the passageway as he apparated via black cloud of smoke.

* * *

**(A/N) So that's Hannibal for ya! Pretty evil, eh? Well, next chapter we get to know Inferno, who is even WORSE!!! Anyway, as you know, there are quite a number of references to Stitch Phantom's fic, which I hope SP, herself, will like.**

**Also, I am planning on redoing my Toy Story parody, which I will focus on the remainder of my Half-Term break off school! Here's the planned redone cast. Hope you like it. I'll start it soon.**

**Woody-Dash Parr**

**Buzz-Stitch**

**Andy-Lilo**

**Rex-Jake Long**

**Mr. Potato Head-Either Jack Spicer, Bloo or Bendy (Which do you think?)**

**Bo-Hailey Long **

**Ham-Yin and Yang (From _Yin Yang Yo!)_**

**Slinky-Dojo**

**Sid-Bowser Junior**

**Scud-Yuck (Also from _Yin Yang Yo!)_**

**If you have any suggestions for any casting you don't like, please say so in your reviews. But just remember to comment on this chapter, rather than just this cast. ****Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter Three: Inferno

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter Three, everyone! Now I bet you're all thinkin that Hannibal is an evil dude, and that is true. But the fact is, his brother, Inferno, is ten times worse! Hannibal maybe top when it comes to crime, but Inferno's evil is a LOT more darker! Read on, and you'll see!

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Inferno**

"That stupid Hannibal and his stupid Apparation power!" Dino shouted angrilly as he and his siblings trekked down the dark, filthy, and creepy alleyway in town that led to their lair. As Dino was still trying to channel out his anger, as he passed a trash can, remarking, "Stupid trash can!" he passed a broken window, saying, "Stupid broken window!" and thirdly, he passed a pile of carbage, and spat "Stupid pile of carbage!"

"Will you just shut up!" Kooky snapped in annoyance.

"No, you shut up!" Dino snapped back, thumping Kooky in the back.

Kooky caught onto what Dino was doing. He was simply trying to start yet another arguement. He wasn't going to caught into that again. "Oh, no. I'm not going to get into another arguement over something so trivial with you AGAIN Dino."

Their was a bit of a pause, until Dino suddenly shouted, "...No, you shut up!" Kooky just placed his claw on his head, while shaking his head. His brother was just SO stupid. But that was just the way it was. Kooky had inherited all his dad's smarts, but barely any of his strengths, while Dino had inherited all his dad's strengths, but barely any of his smarts. They were almost the exact opposite of each other.

Soon, the Troglodytes arrived at the same metal, rusted door with many, _many _locks on it that led into the layer. But, as Ryan pulled out the key to open the metal box, besides the door, they were all suprised to see that the metal box was already open. A few switches on the keyboard had been flipped, and the keyboard, itself was glowing. Upon further inspection, Ryan discovered all the locks on the door had been un-locked.

Ryan turned the door-handle, and with a slight hesitation, gave it a slight push. Slowly, the door noisly creeked open.

"Um, maybe we just leaft the door open, last night?" Sid guessed.

"Impossible. I shut and locked the door, myself." Morton said "I checked. It was definately locked-up tight."

"Well, then, that means..." Stitch Junior began, but then stopped. They all knew what this meant. Someone had broken in! They dashed through the door into the completely destroyed room. Nothing was different. That only meant one thing. They intruder was in the lair!!

"Quick! Into the lair!" Ryan shouted as all right of them ran into the cage elevator, and Salina pulled the lever, making the elevator descend down into the room below, that was their lair.

* * *

When the eight reached the bottom floor, their looked around their Aztec-esque lair. It was completely silent. In fact, it was so quiet, that you could hear a pin drop. 

Kevin broke the silence, "Alright! Who's there?!" he called out into the depths of the lair. Silence.

"I bet it's that loser, Shademon." Salina growled.

"Don't worry. I'm ready for 'em!" Ryan said, picking up a stone club.

The eight began searching the lair for the intruder. They looked up and down, but found nothing. It was completely empty as to what they could see.

"We found nothing, Ryan." Kooky said to Ryan, after looking through a hallway of weapons.

"But it doesn't make sense! The door couldn't have opened by itself!" Ryan said, about to lose it, as his other siblings re-joined him and Kooky.

It was then that the eight Troglodytes could hear a noise. It sounded like a slurping noise. Like when someone was drinking a can of soda. And it sounded actually really close.

"Hey, you hear that?" Dino asked, putting his claw to his ear. They eight looked around, searching for the source of the strange noise. Finally, they detected the source of the noise and turned around to face another side of the lair. Sitting there, drinking a can of diet cola in Ryan's throne, was Inferno Severus.

"Inferno!" Kevin shouted in shock and anger. "How'd you get in here?!"

"I had a little help with this." Inferno replied tartly. He pulled a piece of paper from out of his jumpsuit. It was had the exact lock combinations and pass-codes of the entrance to the lair.

"Where'd you get those?" Salina asked incrediously. How could Inferno have possibly gotten his claws on them?!

"I just snuck 'em out of the pockets of your extra, extra, _extra _large pants the other day, Salina." Inferno guffawed, waving the paper a bit. Salina's dark-pink fur turned crimson at that remark. Along with a lot of other people, except her parents of course, Inferno and her other cousins were the ones most common to make an insulting remarking about her wide-behind.

"Okay, number one; my pants are extra, extra, extra large! They're only extra, extra large! And second; it doesn't matter how you got in, becuase we know exactly how you're getting out!" Salina then made a leap at Inferno, but Dino and Sid grabbed her and held her back, while holding her up in the air. "Hey, ley me go! I'm gonna soccer-punch him!"

Ryan decided to put a stop to this, before it got worse. He walked up to Inferno and said, "Look, Inferno. I'll admit, it was pretty impressive how you were able to sneak into our lair, but now, do you mind getting out of my throne and out of our lair?!"

"I beg to differ. You see, I believe you mean MY throne and MY lair." Inferno replied with slight chuckle.

"What did you say?!"

Inferno rolled his eyes as he crushed the can of diet cola in his claw. "You heard me, Ryan. I mean, how can I put it in any simpler way?" He took a brief pause, and then he said. "Okay, how about this? I am relieving you of your lair, I am now the owner of your lair due to your gross-neglagence of said lair...pick your favourite. I got more." he finished, looking at his claws.

"You can't just take our lair!" Kooky shouted.

"Well, of course not. I am willing to battle you for it."

The Stitch Kids then smirked evilly, as they prepared themseleves for a fight. Morton then chuckled evilly, "You pompuss, over-muscled heat-freak! There are eight of us and only one of you! How do you honestly expect to defeat us?"

Inferno let out an eery, and also very scary laugh, making The Stitch Kids feel uneasy. He leapt off of Ryan's throne, landing on all fours. As he did so, his claws glowed red, and red cracks slowly appeared on the floors. Steam and an eery red glow from out of the cracks, as they slowly split open.

When the whole lair was illuminated in a pitch-red glow, Inferno stood up on his hind-legs. He cracked his neck, much to their disgust, and then started to approach then. As he did so, he began to sings as dark western music started to play.

Inferno: _**When the Devil is too busy**_

_**And Death's a bit too much**_

_**They call me by name you see,**_

_**For my special touch.**_

Inferno began circuling the eight Troglodytes. The black and crimson Troglodyte placed a claw under Salina's chin fat. He then flicked it back, slightly taking off a few fur hairs and leaving a faint cut beginning at her chin and up to her left cheek. Salina rubbed her sore chin and cheek after he did this, growling.

Inferno: _**To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune**_

_**To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize**_

_**But call me by any name**_

_**Any way it's all the same**_

As Inferno finished that last verse, three newely formed guazars in the floor errupted, sending boiling hot water and steam up into the air in a rhythm. Ryan and Dino had had enough with Inferno, as they shot a blast of fire and molten rock at their cousin, via their mouths.__

Inferno: _**I'm the fly in your soup**_

_**I'm the pebble in your shoe**_

Luckily for Inferno, while Ryan could blast fire and Dino could spit molten rock, he could manipulate both. He stopped both blasts in mid-air, and with a wave of the claw, the fire and molten rock fused together to form a ball of combustion energy. He flung it back at all eight of them, who all dodged, with only their fur slightly singed. The combustion energy struck a large mount of rock, destroying it and sending fire spreading all over the north-east side of the cave

Inferno: _**I'm the pea beneath your bed**_

_**I'm a bump on every head**_

As Inferno sung that part, Kooky shot lasers from his eyes and Salina shot pink electricity from her antennas. Inferno jumped, ducked, and dodged the blasts with ease. He jumped in front of Kooky, pulled out his wand, and blasted him backwards into one on the aisles of magical objects, making him disappear into the darkness.

Inferno faced Salina, who just snickered, folding her arms. "Puh-lease. You wouldn't dare hit a girl!"

Inferno nodded, "You're right, Salina. I can't hit or fight a girl." which made Salina laugh hautilly. But the black and crimson Trog then grinned maliciously, as he then said, "But technically..." He grabbed onto Salina in a vice-bear hug, lifting her off her feet. "A bear hug isn't fighting!"

Inferno: _**I'm the peel on which you slip**_

_**I'm a pin in every hip**_

He then took Salina into a cruel mockery of a ballroom dance.

Inferno: _**I'm the thorn in your side**_

_**Makes you wriggle and writhe **_

Inferno turned his head to see Morton and Kevin charging at him, with Morton spitting super-powerful concentrated acid, and Kevin let out his trademark sonic screech. Inferno threw Salina at the two, as he ducked the sonic screech. Morton dodged Salina, but not Kevin, who Salina crashed into, screaming, and flattening Kevin like a pancake. Morton then began battle with Inferno by wands, with spell flying every where around the lair.

Inferno: _**And it's so easy when you're evil**_

_**This is the life, you see**_

_**The Devil tips his hat to me**_

Inferno yelled, "Expelliamus!" Morton's wand pinged out of his claw. Morton then made an attempt to spit a wad of acid at Infeno, but he was quicker, as he shot a hunk of larva from out of the fiery cracks on the floor at him at the same time. The acid wad and the larva collided, with the larva slicing through the acid and striking on the ground at Morton's feet. It sent Morton flying off his feet, and into the darkness.

Inferno: _**I do it all because I'm evil**_

_**And I do it all for free**_

_**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**_

Something bit on Inferno's leg. It was Stitch Junior, drawing to knaw his leg off. It didn't hurt. Inferno was as nearly as indestructable as his uncle Stitch. He merely rolled his eyes, and gave Stitch Junior a kick in the jaw with his other leg, sending Stitch Junior straight into a wall.__

Inferno: _**While there's children to make sad**_

_**While there's candy to be had**_

_**while there's pockets left to pick**_

Sid jumped outta nowhere, and tried spit an ice-blast at his cousin. However, the attmepted ice-blast evaporated withing seconds due to the rising heat. He said, "Oh." He then quickly camouflaged into the background. Inferno, using his Ninja skills, began looking for him throught the several aisles of magical objects and weapons.

Inferno: _**While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs**_

_**I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner**_

_**It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it**_

_**'Cause there's one born every minute**_

Inferno was able to detect Sid's footsteps, and spun around, grabbing the invisible Sid by his neck. As Sid squirmed, he turned visible again, trying to pry Inferno's vice-like grip off from his neck. Inferno threw Sid up into the ceiling, and he then fell to the ground with a small amount of rubble, and very dizzy.

"Grandad...?" Sid asked dizzily as he then collapsed.

"Idiot!" Inferno remarked, walking out of the aisle, clapping the dust off of his claws.

As he strode down the aisle, looking for last two of the Stitch Kids (Ryan and Dino) Inferno continued to dance and sing. More fiery cracks appeared in the ground, and the red steam took the forms of demons and devils.

Inferno: _**And it's so easy when you're evil**_

_**This is the life, you see**_

_**The Devil tips his hat to me**_

_**I do it all because I'm evil**_

_**And I do it all for free**_

_**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need.**_

Inferno reached the centre of the lair. Surely enough, Ryan and Dino appeared before him, circuling him lick a couple of vultures ready to eat the remains of a dying/dead animal.

"You know...you've been a real pain." Ryan snarled like a monstrous beast, wiping away some Magenta blood from his lip with his sleeve.

"But now, we're gonna make it that you'll _never _want to step foot in this lair e_ver _again!" Dino said, sieving. He and Ryan unleashed their claws, and attacked. Ryan, Dino and Inferno rolled around the floor, snarling and snapping at each other, their slashing violently and pushing against each other.

Inferno: _**I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark**_

_**And I promise on my damned soul**_

Avoiding one of Dino's punches, Inferno grabbed him by the spiked-collar, spun him around a bit (like Mario Mario spinning Bowser Koopa by the tail), and finally let go, sending Dino flying into the remaining six Stitch Kids, who had just regrouped and where ready to help their brothers in battle, like bowling pins. Now, it was just Ryan versus Inferno...

Inferno: _**To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub**_

_**Has never seen a soldier quite like me**_

Ryan and Inferno began slashing, snapping, punching and kicking at each other, until Ryan curled up into a ball and rammed himself into Inferno's stomach, sending back a few feet and onto his feet. Ryan jumped up into the air and darted to down again towards Inferno like a rocket. Inferno gathered back his strength was able to lock all four of his arms with Ryan's four arms, and standing back onto his hind legs. It was now just a struggle to over-power one another.

Inferno: _**Not only does his job, but does it happily.**_

Ryan shrieked at his cousin and then spat a ball of fire right at Inferno's eye. Inferno fell back to the ground and frantically brushed off the flames. When Inferno opened his eyes again it was too late. Ryan was only a few inches in front of him, and four electirc blue claws were squeezing his neck. Infenro couldn't reach above the Ryan's arms to get to his face, so he did the only thing that came to his mind. Inferno smashed his forehead against Ryan's muzzle.

Inferno: _**I'm the fear that keeps you awake**_

_**I'm the shadows on the wall**_

_**I'm the monsters they become**_

_**I'm the nightmare in your skull**_

Ryan fell back, landing on an active guazar. He then shakily got back onto his feet, crack the side of his stiff neck. He then grinned maliciously, revealing his sharp, magenta blood covered teeth. Ryan didn't bother to wipe away the magenta blood that trickled from each end of his mouth.

Ryan then began to approach, that was until Inferno put his claw up, making Ryan stop. The black and crimson Troglodyte then pointed down towards Ryan's feet. Ryan then looked down to where Inferno was pointing, and just realised that was in fact standing on an active guazar. He sighed exasperately as the guazar started to rumble, "Why me...?" Then guazar then irrupted, sending Ryan, screaming up into the air like a firework.

Inferno: _**I'm a dagger in your back**_

_**An extra turn upon the rack**_

_**I'm the quivering of your heart**_

_**A stabbing pain, a sudden start.**_

The Stitch Kids couldn't stand it anymore. They all began starting to flee. Kooky and Morton jumped into a what looked like a fireplace and Apparated out of the lair. Ryan and Kevin escaped via a trap door under the super computer. Dino, Salina and Sid all just jumped into the cage elevator with Dino pulling the lever, sending up into the darkness, escaping. The only one left was Stitch Junior.

Know, Inferno began to make larva spew out of the fiery cracks on the floor, coverin the whole floor with a lake of larva. Stitch Junior jumped and clinged onto a shelf of an aisle. All the aisles, computers, etc floated above the larva on mounds of rock. Inferno, himself was standing upon Ryan's former throne, and began making left up into the air, above the larva, on a towering mound of rock, along with a few other spiked rocks. Steam flew around the lair, taking the forms of winged-demons. __

Inferno: _**And it's so easy when you're evil**_

_**This is the life, you see**_

_**The Devil tips his hat to me**_

_**I do it all because I'm evil**_

_**And I do it all for free**_

_**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**_

_**And I do it all for free**_

_**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**_

_**And I do it all for free**_

_**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**_

Stitch Junior climbed off the shelf and onto the mound of rock. Inferno saw him, and did a foward flip off from the throne, landing in front of Stitch Jr. He put his arm around him as if they were long-time buddies. He then sung in a downcast manner.

Inferno: (downcast) _**It gets so lonely being evil**_

_**What I'd do to see a smile**_

_**Even for a little while**_

_**And no one loves you when you're evil**_

"Wow. Really?" Stitch Junior asked, believing that Inferno was really having a heart-to-heart with him.

Suddenly, Inferno grinned maliciously, as he grabbed Stitch Junior around the throat, making him squeak like a plush toy. He pulled Stitch Junior up to his face as he sung the last part.

Inferno: _**I'm lying through my teeth!**_

_**Your tears are all the company I need**_

Inferno tossed Stitch Pelekai Junior all the way into the fireplace, and used his own wand to make the blue Troglodyte Apparate out of the lair. With the last of the Stitch Kids defeated, the song came to a close, as Inferno foward flipped back onto his new throne. He then began laughing loud and hard for his victory for his new lair. Finally, he sat down on the throne, with one last evil chuckle escaping his lips. He was indeed one not to be messed with.

* * *

**(A/N) And there you have it. Inferno's chapter done and dusted. Man, is he evil or what? And I hope you know what I mean by how Inferno's evil is far different from Hannibal's evil. And also, I want to make this clear; what happend in this chapter, with Inferno taking over The Stitch Kids' lair, is 100 percent cannon. So from now on, it is Inferno's lair. Don't worry, though, I'll give Stitch's Kids a new lair. So, next chapter is Cyrus' chapter. Now, I'll need some ideas for the plotline and song for Cyrus' chapter, becuase I am quite stumped (BUT, If you want to discuss plot, then talk about it via PM with me, NOT via reviews! You can, however, suggest the songs via reviews). Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter Four: Cyrus

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter Four, everyone! Here, we take a look into the nutty world of Leroy and Devil's Third born son, Cyrus! And by 'Nutty', I mean 'Total and absolute wacko'! You'll see! Read on, as he gives both Jumba and Pleakly hard time!

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**Cyrus**

Meanwhile, back at Lilo and Stitch's house, Pleakly was working in the kitchen, cleaning up the mess The Stitch kids (but mainly, of course, Morton) left on the table after having breakfast. Jumba was also in the kitchen, working on a small project of his on the kitchen table, just to pass the time. This however, got in the way of Pleakly's cleaning, and too his annoyance.

"Jumba, in case you haven't noticed, this tedious project of yours is getting in my way of cleaning." Pleakly said, picking up a few plates, and trying to make sure none of Jumba's wires were on them, as he placed them into the dish-washer.

"Well, Pleakly, Jumba cannot be helping it if 626.6 is such a heavy eater." Jumba replied, still focusing on soldering an iron wire onto a micro-chip of his project. "Besides, Evil Genius Project shall be more useful than you are thinking."

Pleakly rolled his one eye in exasperation, muttering under his breath,_ "That's what you say about all your projects"_. There was no point in argueing, though. He decided it was just best to get this washing up done, so he could get back to watching his detective soap operas on television. Finally, Pleakly put the last of the plats into the dish-washer, and let out a sigh of relief, placing his hand on his forehead. All this washing up sure took him a while. "Well, that's the last of 'em."

"Oh, I don't know, Pleakly. I think you missed a spot, just there." Came a familier creepy chuckle from above.

Jumba and Pleakly were suprised by the voice, and looked around the kitchen to find the source of it. "Hey." Pleakly said, a bit creeped out. "Who said that?"

The same voice whistled, "Hey, up here!" Jumba and Pleakly looked up and where shocked to see Cyrus, upon the the top cabnet of of the kitchen. But what shocked them wasn't Cyrus being there, is was that only his _head _could be seen! His body was nowhere to be seen! He looked like his head and had just been decaptitated from his shoulders! "How're you doing, down there?"

"629.4, what are be doing up there?" Asked Jumba sternly. "Kitchen cabnet is no place for young Troglodyte to be playing on."

Pleakly then asked, at first calmly, "Oh, yeah, one more thing. Hmmm, now what was it? Oh, yeah, now I remember..." He then cleared his throat, still retaining his composure. But within about three seconds, he exclaimed loudly and incredously, **"WHERE THE HECK IS THE REST OF YOURSELF?!?!?!?!"**

Cyrus' head looked around a bit, and then caught on to what Pleakly meant. He then said, "Wha-? Oh, don't have a heart-attack, Pleakly. Watch." He then made another whistle, calling out to something. A couple of moments later, Cyrus' headless body slowly walked into the kitchen. Pleakly's jaw dropped in shock and revolt. Cyrus' head then spoke down to his body from the top of the cabnet. "Alright, up here." The body then hopped onto the sink and clampered up the side of the cabnet with use of its claws, until it reached the top of the cabnet. Then, without any difficulty, Cyrus' body picked up the head and placed it back on its shoulders. "Ahh, that's better." Cyrus croaked, cracking his neck a bit, making his head adjust being back to its orgininal position.

"That was almost the most disgusting thing I have ever seen with my one eye, in my entire life." Pleakly said, without any hint of emotion in his voice, and near completely in monotone.

"Jumba has seen disgustinger." Jumba commented, folding his tree trunk-sized arms.

Cyrus then began to walk out of the kitchen, but turned 'round to Pleakly just before he left, sneering, "Oh, yeah, Pleakly, one last thing; I hope I haven't caused _too _much of a mess in the living room. After all, you have had a lot of work to do this morning." He then walked out of the kitchen, leaving a confused Jumba and Pleakly standing in the middle of the kitchen, confused on what Cyrus' was going on about.

"What does he mean by...?" Pleakly said in confusion, until he realised what Cyrus meant, and he gasped in shock/realisation. He raced to the the kitchen door with Jumba, and what he saw made his one eye pupil shrink to microscopic size and his mouth to cap wide open. Cyrus had completely destroyed the living room, but not literally, of course. The sofa had been tiped over, with the cushions ripped into pieces and the contents scattered all over the floor, the cabnets had been broken in half, the lamps had been knocked over, the carpet in shreds, the windows smashed and the paintings and pictures either crooked or smashed. Cyrus himself was was sitting in front of the only thing in the room not broken or damaged, the television. He was watching some old black and white cartoon, while eating some popcorn and drinking some diet cola, making a mess of the floor, doing so. Pleakly paused for a moment, then exclaimed as loud as he could, getting Cyrus' attention, **"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THIS LIVING ROOM, YA LITTLE PSYCHO?!?!??!!" **

Cyrus then looked at Pleakly without any facial expression. He then just shrugged, "I dunno. Just having a little fun, I guess."

"Fun, eh?!" Jumba said sharply, "Well, this is not looking like fun! This is looking like...like..." Jumba then smiled a bit, "...Super fun!"

Pleakly then whirled around to Jumba shouting in shock, "What?!"

Jumba shrugged as he then explained, "You have to be admitting, Pleakly, how else are you imagining an offspring of an evil genetic experimentation's interpretation of fun."

Pleakly then straightened up as he then said authoritively and sternly to Cyrus, "Well, either way, you better start cleaning this up, little Mister, or else..."

Cyrus merely scoffed, "Or else what, Bright-eye?"

Pleakly narrowed his one eye at that remark, as he at first calmly, but then angrilly as continued said, "Or else I'm gonna tell your parents! Ha! What have you got to say about that, little monster?!"

Cyrus pondered about this for a moment, while he got up from where he sat and walked over to where Pleakly was, placing his claw onto his chin, doing so. When he finally came up to Pleakly, he gestured for him to lower himself to his level. Pleakly did so, and when he came face-to-face with him, Cyrus quickly spat his thick, slimey Trog saliva right into Pleakly's one eye, making him shriek in suprise and disgust. Pleakly then began to frantically wipe the saliva off from his eye, giving Cyrus the chance to run off, laughing sadistically. When Pleakly wiped the last of the saliva off, he shouted, pointing in the direction of which Cyrus had ran off, "Let's get him!"

With that being said, Pleakly and Jumba began chasing after Cyrus. As the neon yellow and charcoal coloured Troglodyte raced up in front of the two aliens, he began to sing, hopping on top of various furniture as did so.

Cyrus: _**She's into superstitions**_

_**Black cats and voodoo dolls.**_

Cyrus jumped on top of a door frame, making Jumba, who made an attempted to dive and capture him, crash through the door.

Cyrus: _**I feel a premonition**_

_**That boy's gonna make me fall**_

Cyrus hopped off the door, and collapsed onto his belly, in a laughing fit

Cyrus: _**She's into new sensations**_

He then stood up, as he took off his head again, placed it onto his index claw and spun it around like a basketball.

Cyrus: _**New kicks in the candle light**_

_**She's got a new addiction**_

_**For every day and night**_

Just as he then placed his head back onto his shoulders, Cyrus looked up to see Pleakly making a grab for him. He jumped up into the air, so Pleakly was only able to grab air. Cyrus landed on Pleakly's head, and bounced off and onto the floor. He turned back and blew a rasberry at the one-eyed alien, before dashing off, yet again.

Cyrus: _**She'll make you take your clothes off**_

_**And go dancing in the rain**_

Pleakly was now seriously getting annoyed. It was time he called in reinforcements to help catch this little brat! He pulled out a walkie-talkie, and spoke into it, "Pins! Needles! We have a rogue Cyrus on the loose in the house! You must intercept and catch him at all costs!"

_"Not to worry, Pleakly." _A Brittish voice said over the walkie-talkie.

_"We shall be sure to care of that little brat!" _A light Russian voice added over the walkie-talkie as well.

Meanwhile, Cyrus was shoving a whole piece of cake with pink frosting into his mouth, and then swallowed as continued to sing.

Cyrus: _**She'll make you live his crazy life**_

_**But she'll take away pain**_

Suddenly, two figures appeared in front of Cyrus, via Appration in dark green clouds of smoke.

They looked like two voodoo dolls. The first voodoo doll was tall and thin and was a beige colour. He had grey spines, pins and spikes coming out of his head, fists, and feet. He also had triangle patterned purple ideas, with a stitched mouth on hinges. His name was Pins.

The second voodoo doll was short and fat, and was a swamp green colour. He had a few pink spines, pins and spikes coming out of his head, fists, and feet. He also had swirly patterned pink eyes, with a pink felt mouth on hinges. His name was Needles.

They were both the henchman of the Stitch Kids.

Cyrus: _**Like a bullet to your bra-i-ain!**_

"May I help you two?" Cyrus asked in tedium to Pins and Needles.

"Pleakly asked us to capture you and bring you in." Pins said sternly.

"Oh, yeah, sure, right." Cyrus chuckled sarcastically. He then zipped in between Pins and Needles, and ran through a door, making Needles snap, "Man, what slippery weasel!!"

The two then ran through the same door Cyrus went through, attempting to ensare the Troglodyte within the room it lead into.

Cyrus: _**Upside inside out**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

The room the three were in was the supply closet. Pins and Needles could still hear Cyrus singing. They began looking for the source of his voice. In which, they would find Cyrus himself.

Cyrus: _**She'll push and pull you down**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

Needles searched along a the shelf, only to find things such as bottles of bleach, bug repellant, glue etc. Then, he found something on the shelf that made him yell in shock and fall off his feet. Cyrus' head was positioned in between a few canes of bug spray and towels. He then crackled insanely at the sight of Needles' shock.

Cyrus: _**Her lips are devil red**_

_**And her skin the colour mocha**_

Cyrus' headless body ran by, and as it did, Cyrus' head hopped off the shelf and onto the body. He then kicked a shelf, making full upon a gulping Needles, crushing him flat.

Cyrus: _**She will wear you out**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

Cyrus grabbed a mop and used it as a lance as he used it to ram into Pins, sending him flying up into the ceiling. This gave Cyrus an open exit.

_**Living la vida loca**_

Cyrus slammed the door shut, the second he got out, magically locking it with his wand.

_**Living la vide loca**_

_**A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a--a-a!**_

Now, Cyrus was back in the hallway. The neon yellow and charcoal coloured Troglodyte began to sing and dance crazily as strode down the hallway.

Cyrus: _**Woke up in New York City**_

_**In a funky Cheap motel**_

Cyrus used his wand to magically make the hallway glow a bright magenta aura.

Cyrus: _**She took my heart, she took my money**_

_**She must have slipped me a sleeping pill**_

Cyrus then pulled out a baseball bat and began smashing every lamp, drawer and picture he could find

Cyrus: _**She never drinks the water**_

_**Makes you order Fresh Champagne**_

_**And once you've had a taste or her**_

_**You'll never be the same**_

_**She'll make you go insane**_

A green plamsa blast shot past Cyrus, who ducked just in time to miss it. He looked in the direction of the blast to see Jumba, carrying a yellow and red plasma blaster. Jumba was trying to stunn Cyrus, so they could ensare and capture him.

Cyrus: _**Upside inside out**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

_**He'll push and pull you down**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

Cyrus dodged every plasma blast, running along the hallway as he did, until he came to a dead end. He then saw a lamp hanging from the ceiling. He leapt up to the ceiling and clinged to the lamp. He swung back and forth, until he got enough momentum, and let go, allowing him to go flying ahead and over Jumba. He landed in front of the large alien, and bit hard onto his leg, making him yelp out in pain and drop the plasma blaster.

Cyrus: _**Her lips are devil red**_

_**And he skin the colour mocha**_

_**She will wear you out**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

With Jumba holding onto his sore leg and hopping up and down on the spot, Cyrus was again tried to make his escape until he saw that he was now faced with Pleakly, Pins and Needles.

Cyrus: _**She'll push and pull you down**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

_**She will wear you out**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

Cyrus took in a deep breath, and let out a super powerful roar, sending Pins and Needles body parts flying off of them. Pleakly was lifted of his feet and landed a few feet away.

Cyrus: _**She'll push and pull you down**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

_**Her lips are devil red**_

_**And her skin's the color of mocha**_

That did it. Cyrus had won. He began laughing madly as he started to sing the climax of his song.

Cyrus: _**She will wear you out**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

As the song was about to come to a close, the magenta aura the covered the hallway as Cyrus was starting to finish singing.

Cyrus: _**Living la vida loca**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

Cyrus jumped up into the air, as he sung the last line.

Cyrus: _**Living la vida loca!**_

With the song ended, a green net shot out of nowhere and captured Cyrus within it. Cyrus, who was now in the bag, landed back onto the floor and couple of feet away from where he was captured. Pleakly then stood up in triumpth as he walked over to the bag in which Cyrus was trapped in. "Ha! Take that, fuzzball!" He then turned to Jumba, who walked up to him. "Nice shooting, Jumba!"

"Uh, that was not Jumba." Jumba replied. The two then looked around to see who or what had shot the net that captured Cyrus.

"Actually, it was me." A familar female voice said. Jumba and Pleakly looked in the other direction to see it was Nani and Lilo. Nani was holding the blaster, meaning she was the one who shot the net.

"Nani?!" Asked Pleakly, suprised.

"Yep. I never knew I had such skill with a blaster." Nani smiled, as she and Lilo walked over to the two aliens. "But seriously, you two. I really thought you would be more than capable of capturing Cyrus."

"He's a crafty little wackjob, Nani. I'm not fooling ya." Pleakly said, trying to make it look like they were _not _weaklings or anything.

Lilo rolled her eyes, and said sarcastically, "Whatever", she then told them, "Well, there's no need to worry about the mess. Mage is down stairs, fixing up the mess Cyrus made with a few 'Reparo' charms."

"And now we've got Cyrus trapped, we want have to worry about him for the rest of the day, and-" Nani stopped halfway through her sentance as she saw that the green net that Cyrus was in was had a massive rip in it. It also looked flat enough to show that Cyrus was no longer in it!

"Hey, where'd he go?!" Pleakly exclaimed.

"But he was just there I was seeing him with two of my four eyes!" Jumba said in disbelief.

"Uh, guys..." Lilo said, pointing to a window on a side of the hallway. Cyrus was cackling evilly, standing on the window edge. He waved a bit to them before leaping out of the window.

"Oh, no, he doesn't!!" Jumba and Pleakly both yelled at once. The two ran to the window, and attempted to jump out after Cyrus. Unfortunately, they jumped at the same time, meaning they both got stuck (Although, since Jumba was so big, he was only able to get his head through).

"Look! There he goes!" Pleakly shrieked, pointing to Cyrus, who was walking away from the House of Pelekai, laughing so hard, it appeared as if he sides were going to explode open.

Nani sighed in exasperation. She looked at Lilo, "Lilo, you go check up on the twins. They're taking a nap in you, Stitch and Angel's room. I'll try and get Jumba and Pleakly out of the window." She then strode over to the window, and using as much strength as she could, tried to pull Jumba and Pleakly from out of the window.

Lilo shook her head and chuckled quietly a bit. The sight was definately hilarious, but decided to make sure not to get herself in trouble and did not laugh out loud. She spun around on her heals, and ran over to the elevator, avoiding any broken glass on the floor. When she reached the elevator, she muttered to herself, "Oh, boy, if Cyrus is this bad, who knows what his little sisters are like." With that, the elevator took off upwards to her bedroom, where Lilo was to check up on Leroy and Devil's twin daughters, Liko and Lika...

* * *

**(A/N) And that is Cyrus done! What did I tell you? Total and absolute wacko! I hope you found this chapter a hilarious read, becuase I know I did writting it. Well, anyway, next chapter is both Liko and Lika's chapter, and I doubt you all have a big clue on what their song is (winks). Read and Review, Readers!**) 


	6. Chapter Five: Liko and Lika

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter Five, everyone! Here, we get to look deeper into the characters of Leroy and Devil's only daughters, Liko and Lika. Now, I think you already know what song it is, so let's, ya know, get on with it as the twins give Lilo a bad time like Cyrus gave Jumba and Pleakly a hard time. Although, warning, this chapter is pretty short, so don't expect anything really all that special.

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**Liko and Lika**

When the elevator reached her room, and she stepped inside, Lilo was suprised to see that she, Stitch and Angel's room was covered in complete darkness. The lamps and the computer were turned off, and the windows were shut with the curtains drawn. Also, sleeping in the Lilo's bed, and laying next to each other on their stomachs like purebred cats were Liko and Lika.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Lilo said softly and quietly, as she walked over to the bed on which Liko and Lika were sleeping. Gently, she stroked Lika's back with her left hand, recieving a soft purr. Lilo smiled as she then walked over to her bed-side cabnet, and pulled out something. It was her notebook. "Well, I guess I oughta leave, before I wake them up." She was about to leave for the elevator, when the elevator door whooshed shut. "Hey, what the-?" she turned around to see that Liko and Lika had disappeared from her bed.

Lilo was now getting pretty nervous as to what was going on. She was now starting to here Asian music, at first faintly, then loudly. When Lilo look towards her trunk, she saw to long tails, one with a diamond tip, and another with a square tip protruding from a the trunk, that was creeked open. The tails swung from side to side in a seductive rhythm. Soon, a pair of glowing eyes, one Neon Green and one Neon Amber, could be seen from the creek of the trunk.

Then, the lid to the trunk shot open, much to Lilo's shock as then, two heads slithered out from the trunk like snakes. They were Liko and Lika. The twin Troglodytes climbed out of the trunk slowly and smoothly, while still swinging their hips, tails and heads in a seductive rhythm, like dancing. As the two approached Lilo, they began singing.

Liko & Lika: _**We are Siamese if you please,**_

_**we are Siamese if you don't please.**_

Liko and Lika leaned against Lilo's legs, purring like kittens. Their tails tapped Lilo on her nose, making it tingle a bit.

_**Now we lookin' over our new domicile,**_

However, what Liko and Lika did next made Lilo gasp in fear. The twins were climbing on the pole of a bird cage. The bird in the cage was a small green and red parrot. He was Tookie, Lilo's class parrot that she was assinged to look after over the weekend. Lilo had a pretty good idea about what Liko and Lika were planning on doing once they reached the bird cage...

_**If we like we stay for maybe quite awhile.**_

"Oh, no, you don't." Lilo shouted as she jumped at the two, who leaped out of the way, making Lilo crash into the pole, knocking over the bird cage with Tookie in it. Lilo quickly picked up the bird cage, with a startled and squawking Tookie in it, and placed it on her bedside cabnet. Once Tookie calmed down, Lilo sighed with relief, putting her hand on her head.

But this was short-lived as she turned around in complete shock to see Liko and Lika sitting beside a fish bowl, with a familiar fish inside it. It was Pudge, the fish Lilo fed sandwiches to. She had brought him home for a while, since some bigger nastier fish had been swimming around where Pudge lived for a while now.

The twins were going to try and do to Pudge the same thing they were trying to do to Tookie!

Liko: _**Do you seeing that thing swimming 'round and 'round? **_

Lika: _**Yes! Maybe we could reaching in and make it drown!**_

Liko: _**If we sneaking up upon it carefully,**_

Lika: _**There will be a head for you, a tail for me.**_

Just as Liko and Lika were about to try and claw Pudge out from the fish bowl and swallow him whole, a voice smalll girl's voice slowly and _very _angrilly seeved, "Keep...you're claws...off...my...**FISH!!!"**

Lilo screamed and jumped at the two, who once again, leaped out of the way, making Lilo nearly knock into the fish bowl. The fish bowl nearly tipped over, but Lilo caught it just in time, stopping Pudge from falling out. She carefully placed the fish bowl back into place, where Pudge would be safe.

Lilo turned around, furiously to berate Liko and Lika for trying to eat both her pets. She saw them leaning against the door, listening in on what was going on downstairs. They would could hear Leroy Junior wailing and screaming as Angel was having difficulty bottle-feeding the red baby Troglodyte.

Liko: _**Do you hear what I hear? **_

Lika: _**Our baby brother's cry!**_

Liko: _**Where we finding baby, there are milk nearby.**_

Liko & Lika: _**If we look in baby buggy, there could be,**_

Lika: _**plenty milk for you and also some for me.**_

Liko and Lika opened the elevator door, only for someone to step right in their way. It was Lilo. And boy was she steamed! She closed the door, and the twins gulped.

As Lilo approached angrilly and threateningly, the twins backed up fearfully. Lilo said, furiously, "You two...have tried to eat my class parrot AND my pet fish! And now...I am gonna ring...your...necks!!"

With that said, the three of them jumped each other and began fighting. They slapped, smacked, kicked, punched and scratched away at each other whenever they could, like in a cat-fight. **(A/N) How ironic!)**

Liko & Lika: _**We are Siameeiz if you pleeiz,**_

_**we are Siameeiz if you don't please.**_

_**We are former residents of Siam,**_

_**there are no finer cats than we am.**_

Lilo then got her hands around Liko and Lika's necks, while Liko and Lika began wrapping their tails around her neck. They began strangling each other.__

Liko & Lika: _**We are Siamese with very dainty claws,**_

_**please observing paws containing dainty claws.**_

_**Now we lookin' over our new domicile,**_

_**if we like we stay for maybe quite a while.**_

The fight continued on for a while, that was until, a loud horn went off. The three then stopped their fighting and let go of each other. Lilo, Liko and Lika looked up to see Nani, standing at the doorway, glaring at the three. She was holding an air-horn, which was most definately the thing that stopped the three from fighting any further.

"Now, then..." Nani began calmly. But then, as she continued, her voice got angry, "...I want one of you to calmly explain what is going on here!!"

Lilo, Liko and Lika stood up straight, but before Lilo could say anythin, Liko and Lika whimpered pathetically, "Lilo's being mean."

"What?!" Lilo asked incredously.

"Lilo, hush." Nani said. She the said to Liko and Lika, in a far different tone, "What do you mean, 'Lilo's being mean'?"

"Well, we were just here, sleeping when Lilo just came in here, woke us up and started being mean to us for no reason." Liko said cutely, as she and Lika put on the trademark 'Puss in Boots eyes'.

"Lilo, is this true?" Nani asked Lilo sternly. If what Liko and Lika was saying was true, Lilo would be in trouble.

"NO. Those little brats were trying to eat Tookei and Pudge!" Lilo exclaimed, pointing accusingly at the twins. "They're the ones who should be punished."

"Okay, okay, look," Nani said calmly, placing her hands up, "We are gonna say sorry to each other, and forget this whole thing ever happened." She turned to Lilo, who was facing the other way, with her arms crossed angrilly, "Well, Lilo?"

Lilo sighed in annoyance, and took a quick glance at Liko and Lika, saying quickly, "Sorry."

Liko and Lika, just to show off and make them look more innocent, said sweetly and innocently, "Sorry, Lilo."

"There." Nani said, as she then bent down to pick Liko and Lika up. Once she did, she said to Lilo, "Now, Lilo, I want you to do your homework _today, _and to clean up this room up. It looks like there was a hurricane in here!" Nani had a point. In their fighting, Lilo, Liko and Lika had almost completely messed up the room.

"But-!" Lilo began.

"No 'buts', Lilo. I want it done. No exceptions!" Nani told her little sister, as she walked to the elevator, with Liko and Lika nestled safely in her arms. Just before the elevator door shut, Lilo spotted Liko and Lika giving each other a hand shake via their tails.

Once the door closed, and Nani, Liko and Lika were gone, Lilo just stood there in shock, with her jaw dropped. She just paused there for a moment, until she picked up a pillow and let out a high-pitched scream into it.

After Lilo did this, she heard a haughty laugh. She looked up at her window to see Herman setting on the window ledge, who had also pulled the curtains across. He was laughing at her dismay. "Hey, Lilo, what's the matter? My sister's too much trouble for ya?! **Ha, ha, ha, ha!!" **Herman cackled sadistically. That was, until, a pillow was tossed right into his face, sending him out of the window, screaming.

"Stupid jerk..." Lilo muttered, before walking over to her desk to do her homework.

* * *

**(A/N) Well, and there you have Liko and Lika's chapter. Sorry for it being short, but I'm sure it was too the point. Well, anyway, next chapter is Herman's chapter. However, I do need song ideas. Song's that will reflect on his personality. So if you have some, be sure to leave them in your review. Read and Review, folks!**


	7. Chapter Six: Herman

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter Six, everyone! Here, we get to look deeper into the disturbed character of Leroy and Devil's sixth born child and fourth born son, Herman. Now, I have actually chosen a rather different song for Herman than you guys were expecting me to select. I am quite sure it is one you guys would never have expected me to use, but I think it fits pretty well. Read on, and you'll see what I mean.

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**Herman**

Herman scowled as he walked away from the Pelekai household, spitting out a few feathers from the pillow Lilo tossed at him. "Stupid Lilo! I'm gonna be I'm gonna be spitting up feathers for hours!!" He hissed under his foul breath. He then noticed Jack Spicer walking by, whistling a tune. Herman then hatched wickid idea from his diabolical brain. Once Jack Spicer had walked on by, Herman ran back to him calling, "Hey, Spicer! Wait up!"

"Herman?" Jack Spicer asked in annoyance and curiosity. Upon seeing the vomit coloured Trog, he cringed in gull. This little Troglodyte was always ready to make someone miserable for his own entertainment. Spicer knew that he, himself was no exception. "What do you want?"

Herman put his arm arround Jack Spicer, as if they were long time pals or something. "Look, I just wanna apologize for reprogramming your Jack-bots to constantly doing a mexican feisty dance the other week."

Jack Spicer said nothing, but instead vibrated angrilly as the memory of that was still implanted fresh in his mind.

"So, no hard feelings, right? I mean, after all, it was kinda funny once you get down to it."

Jack Spicer took in a deep breath, and then sighed. He then said calmly, yet dryly to Herman, "No hard feelings. I guess it was _kinda...humorous."_

"Exactly!" Herman smirked, as he then patted Jack Spicer on the back. Although, unknownst to Jack Spicer, Herman had just placed a yellow sticky not, with 'I Hate Imaginary Friends!!!" written in blue crayon on it. "Well, I must be off. Good day, Jack Spicer!" With that, Herman slithered off, doing his very best to stiffle his chuckles.

Jack Spicer turned around, facing the direction in which Hermas was making his exit. Once Herman had turned a corner, Jack Spicer commented, while crossing his arms, "Hmmm, that dude's up to something alright. I can feel it in my Hover-bot backpack!"

Just then, someone tapped Jack Spicer on the back, saying, "Hey, Spicer!" Jack Spicer looked behind him, and saw Blooregard Q. Kazoo, Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo there. They all looked very angry at him. Why? Becuase they had seen the sign on Jack Spicer's back. Bloo, who was the one who spoke, asked angrilly, "You got a problem with Imaginary Friends?!"

"What?" Jack Spicer asked, confused.

Wilt then continued, quite peeved, "I'm sorry, but what are you?? Some kind of Imagination Fob?! That is not okay!! Okay?!"

"Huh?!" Jack Spicer asked, even more confused.

"Well, we will show you, Señor Jerko!" Eduardo growled angrilly.

"Coco coco coco coco coco coco coco!!!" Coco sqwauked furiously.

"Eeep...!" Jack Spicer squeeked, knowing he was in for a world of hurt as the four Imaginary Friends closed in around him.

**BAM!!! POW!!! BIFF!!! TWHACK!!!

* * *

**

A few minutes later, Herman was in the Hawaiian jungle, still laughing hysterically at Jack Spicer's dismay. He didn't specifically see the pounding, but he heard from behind the cornor of the building he past as clear as a bell. However, his laughter was cut short as he heard something. Something that made him smile a wide, sadistic, toothy grin. He eyes even glowed Neon Amber. He lurked towards a tree, climbed up it, and leaned over a branch, where he could see what he had heard.

It was Myrtle Edmonds, with her new Trog sidekick, a bluish white version of Gigi. Her name was Blizzy. The two were chattering away and what not. Herman never really did like Myrtle, not just becuase she is a traitor the good guys, but becuase of her past and personality in general. After all, what did this girl have against people who weren't like her? He had heard of the term 'paranoid', but come on! So actually, Herman did not dislike Myrtle, no, he _loathed _her. And giving her a hard time, for him, was a hobby.

It was then that Herman cleared his throat, catching Myrtle and Blizzy's attention. The second the two looked up and saw him, Herman spoke, "Well, now. If it isn't Myrtle Edmons, and her bumbling, yet faithful toady, Blizzy!"

"Hey!" Blizzy snapped offended. She then asked, annoyed, "A bumbling Toady?! I mean, okay, maybe I am a bit bumbling...but a Toady?!"

"Shut up, Blizzy." Myrtle deadpanned, not even looking at her. Her focous was on the vomit coloured Trog, perched up high in the tree.

"Now, let's see." Herman said, scratching his chin in a thinking manner, "Last week I smashed your glasses, hanged your dolls in the gallows, and...hey, I just noticed; you're hair's grown back!"

Myrtle narrowed her eyebrows, "Most of it...!"

Herman nodded, as he then continued, "Now, then, for this weeks installment, I have something new instore. Now, then, tell me..." He lowered his voice to a low snarl, as he flashed his teeth, and slowly approached. "Have you ever wondered what it is like in the inside of a Trog's mouth?"

Myrtle gulped. She had worried that Herman was gonna pull off a threat like this someday. So, instead of losing it, she calmly replied, "Well, Herman, the only response for this is..." with a swift move, he grabbed Blizzy and tossed her at Herman. When Herman grabbed Blizzy by the neck and tossed her aside, not caring where she landed, he saw that Myrtle had run off. He sighed in annoyance, as he said menacingly, _"The hunt...is on...!"_

Myrtle stopped running as she stood next to a large boulder, panting heavily and placing her hand on the side of the boulder for support. "Let 'em (pant)...try and (pant)...follow that (pant)...!"

"Hello." A voice spoke simply, making Myrlte scream in terror and fright. Herman was standing right in front of her, with his arms behind his back, and a toothy grin to wide for his face.

"Okay, that is impossible!!" Myrtle exclaimed, both shocked and bewildered. "How'd you get here before me?!"

"Oh, there will be time for that explanation later." Herman sneered, waving his claw a bit. He then cracked his knuckles, snarling, "Now...where were we?!"

Myrtle then said calmly, yet shakily, as she started to edge away. "Well, I think you forgot one little detail, Herman."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"You forgot that I..." She dashed off in the other direction, screaming quickly as she ran, "...took part in the my school's five hour marathon!!!"

Herman was now at wit's end, as he took chase, shouting angrilly, "Oh, let's not do this!!" He quickly reached into his mouth, and took out two radioactive blasts, as continued his chase, "Hey, look, I caught the Road-Runner. You don't think I can catch you?! Now get back here!!"

The chase continued up to a rock cliff, that overlooked the town of Kauai. Myrtle had no choice but to stop. She looked back in horror to see Herman slowly approaching her, laughing darkly with his claws glowing radioactive green. "You're finished, Edmonds!"

Just as Herman leapt at her, Myrtle jumped off the cliff. Herman only just landed on the edge, just missing Myrtle. He let out a violent curse as he began shooting the radioactive blasts randomly into the air, out of fury. He then looked over the edge to see Myrtle plummeting down towards the city of Kauai. Herman watched in delight, thinking Myrtle was gonna be gone for good, but as luck would have it, Myrtle landed directly down into a city trash can, with her groaning "Eeeeww!" after she had landed in it.

Herman's eyes widened in absolute shock and disbelief, as he was only just able to croak, "I don't believe it..." His face then scrunched up in unmistakable anger. He then screamed at the very tip top of his lungs, while shooting a full blast of radioactive energy out of his mouth, **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" **he then finished screaming as he had to catch his breath. After doing so he began to calm down, flattening down his fur, which was now standing on end. He said, while doing so, "Okay, okay. I'm fine. I'm cool. I'm fine..."

As he turned around, he saw something. It was an injured Pidgey, with a bleeding gash in its side. The poor creature must have been struck by one of the radioactive blasts that he had shot radomly into the air. Seeing the wounded creature lying on the ground, an awful, cruel and malicious idea came to him. And besides, the Pidgey couldn't possible be tooken to a Pokécenter in time to be treated, and why in the names of the many Turogian/Trog Gods would Herman even consider trying to do that. So, without further ado, Herman leaned foward, towards the poor injured Pidgey, while teeth flashing. The Pidgey's eyes widened in horror, becuase those teeth were the very last thing it ever saw...

* * *

A little while later, after his little 'snack', the vomited coloured Troglodyte had trekked all the way to his intended destination, before his little detours: The House of Severus. He had return to his home, yet he did not enter the mansion, but walked alongside it, all the way into the graveyard. Once he reached the very back of it, he found a ramshackled old shed. He kicked the door down, walked inside, and carelessly put it back up again, not caring that it slanted a bit. "Stupid door." Hermans croaked with tedium. 

Once he reached a desk, he cracked his neck, and near enough all his other joints, and then placed his Fez hat on what looked like a hat hook. He sat down. Herman picked up a box from underneath the desk and opened it. The box was cram packed with grubs, beatles, worms, all kinds of bugs, etc. This box was one the many he had stored all around the shed. In these boxes, like the one Herman had now, consisted of all kinds of little creatures and tools of torture. What he did to the creatures, I think you have a pretty good idea, **(A/N) Hint: What he did to the Pidgey), **and the tools: just to make it a little bit more fun for himself.

Herman picked up a toolbox and placed it on the table, next to the box of little creatures. He opened it up, and pulled out a scalpel. When Herman picked up a long, fat green millipede from the box, he began to sing.

Herman: _**You're a mean one, Herman Severus.**_

_**You really are a heel.**_

Herman severed the head off of the millipede, and with a sneer smirk, began sucking down its insides, like sucking the cream out of a chocolate eclair.

_**You're as cuddly as a cactus,**_

_**You're as charming as an eel.**_

After eating the remains of the millipede, Herman placed the scalpel back into the tool box. He pulled out what looked like a bunsen burner and a pair of tongs.

_**Herman Severus**_

Herman picked up a large beatle with the tongues, and placed it over the blue flame of the bunsen burner, roasting it to a crisp. He munched away at it, commenting, "Hmmm...crunchy!!"

_**You're a bad banana**_

Herman then placed the bunsen burner aside on the table, and then pulled out a long thick metal object, with a sharp, rigged end. He called it 'The Poker', for obvious reasons. He rammed it into the box, and pulled it out again, revealing a kebab of bugs lined-up on it. He placed them over the bunsen, roasting them and happily munched away

_**With a greasy black peel.**_

He tipped the rest of the little creatures in the box into a blender, he brought up from under the table and placed it on the left of him. He turned the dial up to 'Max Power', poured some mineral water from a bottle within his jumpsuit into it and activated the blender. It shredded, mashed and blended the the hundreds of insects and little creatures within it into a mint green sludge-like smoothie. Herman licked his lips. Too him, it looked delicious.

_**You're a monster, Herman Severus**_

_**Your heart's an empty hole.**_

Herman put the container of the bug smoothie to his mouth and began gustling it down at once, not caring what mess he was making.

_**Your brain is full of spiders,**_

_**You've got garlic in your soul.**_

Herman threw the container aside, and dashed to a crate positioned on the other side of the shed. He pulled it into the center of the shed.

_**Herman Severus**_

Herman opened the crate and smirked as to what was inside it: Rats! Ordinary ones, Rattata, Raticate, etc.

_**I wouldn't touch you, with a **_

_**thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole.**_

Herman grabbed a rattata with his right claw, and without hesitation, shoved the squealing pokemon into his mouth and swallowed without eaven chewing.

_**You're a vile one, Herman Severus**_

_**You have termites in your smile.**_

One by one, Herman did the exact same thing to each rat he could catch within his claws.

_**You have all the tender sweetness**_

_**Of a seasick crocodile.**_

Herman let out a low borish burp, after slurping down the tail of the last rat of the crate. He brushed the saliva off of his mouth with his sleeve, and slammed the crate shut.

_**Herman Severus**_

Herman had now placed a cloth other the crate, and pulled out a stool in front of it. He placed a rustic spoon on the table, and then went too fetch something else.__

Given the choice between the two of you 

_**I'd take the seasick crockodile.**_

He went to a boiling couldron in one corner of the room which was bubbling at the mouth. He pulled out a gradle, and scoop out a magenta coloured soup. It was made up of octopus body parts, bits of bugs, rotten vegestables and even cow organs. He slopped it into the bowl, dashed back to the crate and placed the bowl next to spoon on top of the cloth. He sat down, ready for his soup.

_**You're a foul one, Herman Severus.**_

_**You're a nasty, wasty skunk.**_

Herman rapidly and savagely scooped the repulsive the soup into his mouth. He was enjoy every moment of this!

_**Your heart is full of unwashed socks**_

_**Your soul is full of gunk.**_

Herman then pulled out a bone from out of his jumpsuit. He had already sucked out all the marrow, leaving the bone as hallow as a straw. In fact, he used it for just that purpose! He began slurping up the soup like a milkshake.

_**Herman Severus**_

Now Herman was finished with his soup he was ready for the next course. He looked up to see a Spinarak up on a shelf and got yet another idea.

_**The three words that best describe you,**_

_**are as follows, and I quote: "Stink. Stank. Stunk."**_

Herman climbed up to the shelf, pulled out a hammer, and slammed it on the Spinarak, killing it instantly.

_**You're a rotter, Herman Severus**_

_**You're the king of sinful sots.**_

He picked up the dead spider body and placed it on the desk. He then opened a small cabnit, where he kept a selection of fixings for a sandwhich. He picked them all out. It was time for one more snack.

_**Your heart's a dead tomato splot**_

_**With moldy purple spots,**_

The vomit coloured Troglodyte placed the dead spider body onto the bread, and poured a load of outdated mustard onto it, cothering it up.

_**Herman Severus **_

He then picked up what looked like a pepper shaker. But really, it was full of snake eggs! She began shaking it and scrunching it onto the sandwhich.__

Your soul is an apalling dump heap overflowing 

_**with the most disgraceful assortment of deplorable**_

_**rubbish imaginable,**_

_**Mangled up in tangled up knots.**_

Now, Herman grabbed a jar of seriously old pickes and dumped them upon the sandwhich.

_**You nauseate me, Herman Severus**_

_**With a nauseaus super-naus.**_

Next, he pulled a small sack out of his jumpsuit. It was a bag of Rodian peppers, the most deadly of all peppers in the Delta quadrent. He had them inported all the way from Rodia to Earth some while ago, and was now itching to use them on a sandwhich or snack of some sort. He layed the large purple, yellow-stripped peppers onto the sandwhich in a neat row.

_**You're a crooked jerky jockey**_

_**And you drive a crooked horse.**_

Finally, Herman topped the sandwhich off with some balsamic and malt vinegar. Just for a little 'zest'.

_**Herman Severus**_

Herman placed the top bread onto the sandwhich, complete with an olive on a toothpick. He picked it up and stared at it for a brief moment.

_**You're a three decker saurkraut and toadstool**_

_**sandwich**_

Herman slowly but greedily munched and chomped away at his sandwhich, savoring every last crumb of it. He let out a moan of pleasure and delight and bits of the putrid sandwhich slithered down his throat.

_**With arsenic sauce.**_

After licking his claws one by one, Herman placed the crate, the boxes, and everything he has used away. Once he had finished, Herman brushed the crumbs and other splattered food off of his jumpsuit, placed his Fez hat back on top of his head and began striding towards the door. Once he opened the door, he looked back into the shed, and let out one last deep, borish, and sluggish burp. He then slammed the shed door behind him, making the shed shake, and made his way towards the house of Pelekai to take a rest. He had had quite a busy morning. But the now tired Troglodyte sure knew one thing as he lurked through the graveyard; that was near enough the best lunch he had had in months.

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, there you have it! Herman's chaptrer sorted out! Pretty revolting, eh? Wouldn't be suprised if you did find it just that. I just hope you guys liked the song I chose for Herman, becuase I know I did. Well, next chapter, we get to meet the youngest of Leroy and Devil's chilren, Leroy Severus Junior. Read and Review, loyal readers!**


	8. Chapter Seven: Leroy Junior

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter Seven, everyone! Here, we take a more detailed look into the bratty and spoiled character of Leroy and Devil's seventh born, five son and youngest child in all, Leroy Severus Junior! Ah, yes, he is a spoiled brat to top all others, all right. Not only that, but ther arch-enemy of the youngest of Stitch's youngest child. Read on, loyal readers!

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**Leroy Junior**

Currently, back at Lilo and Stitch's house, a certain red Troglodyte was being bottle fed, due to that it was his daily Midday feed. And let's just say, he wasn't exactly giving the one feeding him a good time...

**"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" **Leroy Junior screamed hysterically, while slashing his puny red claws in every direction. Angel was frantically trying to calm Leroy Junior down, while holding the Troglodyte in her arms and trying to bottle feed him. The two were now sitting down on the sofa. Angel was exhausted, as they has been at this for ages.

"Come on, now." Angel whined, doing her best to sooth her youngest nephew. "It's me, Auntie Angel. It's okay. Calm down." Leroy Junior only responded to this by screaming even louder. Angel was now at wits-end. How on Earth was she gonna calm this baby down. _'Oh, for the Gods' sake, what do I have to do to make you shut up!' _she thought frantically. Angel tried to remember what she did when Stitch Junior was this upset. All she could remember was something that she did with her antennas. It then hit her. Angel then gave a sly smirk, showing some of her teeth. To both Leroy Junior's fear and awe, Angel antennas raised up above her head, and tangled up in the air like serpants.

"Gaba?" Leroy Junior said in his native tongue, chocking up a bit through his tears. Angel's antennas slowly slinked down until they were inches away from Leroy Junior's face. The red Troglodyte continued to whimper, fearing that Angel was going to hurt him. That was, until Angel's left antenna tickled him on the snout, making him giggle in delight. Next, the right antenna tickled Leroy Junior on the tummy, making him laugh happily. The antennas then began tickling Leroy Junior all around him, making him squeel joyfully, and after Angel was finished, he was completely tired. All that screaming, and now the excitment of being tickled had used up all his energy. All he could do now was rest his head against Angel's chest tiredly. Angel took up this oppertunity to now shove the bottle right into her nephew's mouth, forcing him to drink all the snake milk inside. He was too tired to resist, so he just closed his heavy eye-lids and let the warm, bubbling snake milk trickle down his throat and into his round tummy. It gave him a warm feeling deep with his tummy, as he weakly rubbed it softly.

"That's right. All better, now?" Angel asked quietly, knowing that Leroy Junior was now starting to drift off to sleep. Leroy Junior weakly nodded, then burped a bit. With one last yawn, Leroy Junior nuzzled his muzzle into his aunt's chest and fell straight to asleep. Angel's heart melted lovingly at the sight.

Angel smiled, as she carried her nephew to the elevator. She took it all the way up to the near top of the tower of domes, until she reached Stitch Junior's room. The elevator door opened and she stepped inside her youngest child's bedroom. Sure enough, there was her youngest child, sitting on a chair, reading a comic book. Stitch Junior looked up to see his mother, with his cousin in her arms, walking in through the hallway, much to his annoyance.

"Mom, what's going on? What's _he _doing here?" Junior asked, angrily narrowing his eyes down to slits at the creature in his own mother's arms.

Angel rolled her eyes, saying calmly and flatly, "Junior, you're baby cousin is asleep now, and he needs a place to sleep. So, we just need to use your crib for a couple of hours." She smiled as she walked over to Stitch Junior's crib.

"What?! No way!" Stitch Junior shrieked angrilly, until Angel covered the blue Troglodytes mouth with her antenna.

_"Ssshhh!" _Angel hushed sharply. _"You'll wake him up!"_

Stitch Junior growled, but then whispered angrilly and thus not waking Leroy Junior up, _"Mom, he cannot sleep here! This is MY Room! This is NOT FAIR!!!" _he then calmed down a bit and then added harshly, _"And another thing: It is not a crib, it is a cot! A COT!!"_

Angel just placed the sleeping form of Leroy Junior into the crib and pulled the covers over him. After placing Leroy Junior's favourite toy plush penguin into the sleeping Troglodyte's arms, Angel turned swiftly to Stitch Junior, whispering angrily, _"Now you listen here, Stitch Pelekai Junior! I have just spent hours trying to get your baby cousin to go to sleep. Now, your crib is the only proper place in the house for him to sleep in, and that's that! I am not gonna have him wake up and have to go through it all over again! Now, you will let him sleep peacefully, so I can have a good two-hour break before the nightmare begins again! And another thing..." _She then said slightly less angrier, while brushing her antenna over the bars of the crib. _"...If it has bars, it's a CRIB!!!" _She then finished in the angry tone of voice she used just before, _"Is all that understood?!?!?!"_

Stitch Junior just nodded his puny little head timidly. When his mother was that angry, he then would understand the seriousness of the current situation.

Angel then went from angry mode to sweet mode, as she smiled brightly and patted Stitch Junior on the head lovingly. "Good boy. Now, if you mind..." She said the next part tiredly and groggily as she left to the elevator door, "...I need to lay down for a while."

After Stitch Junior watched his mother walk into the elevator disappear down into the house, he pouted angrilly. He silently tip-toed over to the peaceful sleeping form of Leroy Junior, and asked, "You think you're _so _cool, dontcha?" Although Leroy Junior was happily sleeping and not hearing a word his cousin was saying, Stitch Junior continued to hiss at Leroy Junior as if he was awake, "Mr. I'm-Better-than-everyone-else, huh?" Leroy Junior still continued to sleep as Stitch Junior then added, "Well, I know your evil ways! You act all cute and adorable, but anyone can tell that you, baby cousin, are a sadistic then mastermind of evil!" the angry blue troglodyte finished, "Well, I am gonna sit here and watch you until you strike! You'll never get away with another of your evil plots!" He sat down, with crossed legs and arms. "NEVER!!"

* * *

**2.1 minutes later...**

Stitch Junior was lying on his back, heavily asleep. Drool trickled out of the side of his mouth, while he snored heavily.

* * *

**Two hours later...**

Stitch Junior woke up with a yawn. After he brushed the sleet away from his eyes and wiped away the drool, he saw something that made his magenta blood freeze. Leroy Junior was no longer in the crib! Stitch Junior rushed towards the crib for futher inspection. There was nothing in the crib, instead of a blanket.

"Hey! Where did he go?!" Stitch Junior asked in shock. He looked around his room, trying to find his cousin. "Where is he?"

"Yoo-whoo! Stupid head!" a voice called up from above. Stitch Junior looked upwards in the direction of the voice to see Leroy Junior sitting on Stitch Junior's bedroom shelf.

"Hey! Get off of my shelf, before you break it!" Stitch Junior yelled up to his hated cousin.

"No, I don't think I will." Leroy Junior replied smugly, picking up and playing with some of Stitch Junior's toys.

Stitch Junior moved onto a different subject, "How long have you been awake for?!"

Leroy Junior comtemplated how long he had actually been awake for in his head. Once he figured it out, he told his older cousin. "Oh...about twenty minutes."

"Well, why didn't you wake me up?!"

"Becuase you look just so adorable looking like a snoring, drool cothered, idiot! Ha, ha!"

Stitch Junior was now angry. Leroy Junior had some nerve to insult him like that. He was about to berate Leroy Junior, until he noticed something in Leroy Junior's claws that made his black orb eyes widen and his jaw drop in shock. It was a black book with gold lettering on the front cother, saying, _'My Diary' by Stitch Pelekai Junior'. _"Is that...? That's my diary! Where'd you get that?!"

"Believe me, Stitch, you need to find better locks for your toy trunk." Leroy Junior smirked, showing off his long, sharp index claw. He then made a gesture towards Stitch Junior's toy trunk. The lock had been opened, and by the looks of its contents, it had been thoroughly rumaged through. Then, Leroy Junior opened the book, and cleared his throat, and began to read out things he had researched or was from the diary. "Now, according to this, you have a fear of clowns, you have dandruff problem and...oh, it says hear that you have a crush on Br..."

Leroy Junior did not get to finish as Stitch Junior leaped up to the shelf and began trying to beat the crap out of Leroy Junior. The red Troglodyte then began to fight back. The two Juniors began biting, kicking, slashing and punching at each other when ever they could. This continued until the two fell off the shelf and onto the floor. They kicked each other off and stood up, glaring at each other in pure hatred as if about to take part in battle. That was until Leroy Junior straightened up and smirked, wiping off some spit from his lip with his sleeve.

"Ouch." Leroy Junior smirked. He began chuckling, while looking at his claws "I'm telling ya, Stitch. You are always good for a laugh! Good for a fight sometimes, but mostly for a laugh!"

"**OH, YEAH!"** Stitch Junior shouted as he started levitating many plush toys up into the air with his powers, and throwing them at Leroy Junior. It appeared to have affected Leroy Junior in a way for when he was buried underneath the many plushies, nothing was heard. Only silence. At first, Stitch Junior was panting after all that levitating, but then smirked as he laughed mockingly.

"Hah-hah-hah-hah, who's laughing now, Leroy?" Stitch laughed mockingly.

Then, Leroy Junior's evil laughter was heard as the pile of toys began to rumble. With a small energy pulse, the plushies were sent flying in different directions. It was all due to Leroy Junior's psychokinesis powers. Leroy Junior stood up with his eyes glowing neon yellow, and with a malicious grin on his face.

"Why...I believe it's me."

Stitch Junior then began to back away until Leroy Junior started to sing.

Leroy Junior: _**I must admit,**_

_**Your parlor tricks are amusing**_

Stitch Junior jumped at his cousin, curling up into the ball. He was about to give the red Troglodyte some impact that he was never going to forget.

Leroy Junior: _**I bet you've got a bunny**_

_**Under your hat!**_

Then, with use of his psychokinesis powers, Leroy Junior made the curled ball of fur that was his cousin stop in mid air.

Leroy Junior: _**Now here's your chance**_

_**To get the best of me,**_

_**Hope your hand is hot!**_

Leroy Junior bounced his cousin like a basket ball, and then kicked him like a football into the crib. Stitch Junior uncurled and sat up, with a dizzy look on his face.

Leroy Junior: _**C'mon, clown,**_

_**Let's see what you've got!**_

Leroy Junior then used his limited amount of Trog strength to lift up a board (used to pin paper and notices up) from the desk by the window and onto the the top of the crib. Now, Stitch Junior was trapped like a criminal in the prison of Azkatraze. He was seriously getting ticked off as Leroy Junior stood on top of the board which was imprisoning the blue Troglodyte.

Leroy Junior: _**You try to slam me**_

_**With your hardest stuff**_

_**But your double whammy**_

_**Isn't up to snuff**_

_**I'll set the record straight**_

_**You're simply out of date**_

_**You're only second rate!**_

Stitch Junior, in anger, used his levitation powers to lift the board which was imprisoning him above the crib. Leroy Junior, who was still standing on the board, was trying to keep balance. With a smirk, Stitch Junior sent the board flying into wall. Leroy Junior was just able to jump off the board before it crashed into the wall. He landed on his belly and looked up to see Stitch Junior standing on top of the rails of the crib. Leroy Junior seeved. This Troglodyte was now becoming a nuisance.

Leroy Junior: _**You think your cat's a meanie,**_

_**But your tiger's tame**_

Leroy Junior pulled out his wand, as did Stitch Junior. It was time solve this with a good old magic duel.

Leroy Junior: _**You've got a lot to learn**_

_**About the Trog game**_

_**So for your information,**_

_**I'll reiterate**_

_**You're only second rate!**_

Stitch Junior shot a crackling beam of bright blue magical energy from his wand at his cousin, and Leroy Junior shot vice versa with shooting a swirling beam of dark red magical energy. The two blasts collided with each other and rebounded on the casters, sending Stitch Junior back into the wall and then falling back into the crib. Leroy Junior was sent into the elevator door.

Leroy Junior: _**Men cower at the power**_

_**In my pinky**_

With a flick of the wand, Leroy Junior disapparated out of the room. But Stitch Junior wasn't going to let him get away so easy.

"Oh, no you don't!" he knew Leroy Junior was not powerful enough to dissapparated too far away from the house. There was really only place he could re-apparate; the top of the dome.

Leroy Junior: _**My thumb is number one**_

_**On every list**_

With a flick of his own wand, Stitch Junior disapparated out of the room. He re-apparated on top of the dome. The moment he did, someone kicked him in the back of the head and onto the hull of dome. He looked up to see Leroy Junior smirking down at him.

Leroy Junior: _**But if you're not convinced**_

_**That I'm invincible,**_

_**Put me to the test!**_

_**I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!**_

Stitch Junior kicked Leroy Junior in the snout, making the red Troglodyte yelp in the pain. He clutched his snout and recoiled. Stitch Junior flicked his wand, turning it into a miniature sword. When Leroy Junior looked up, he saw his rival pointing his sword at his chest.

"Oh, crap." Leroy Junior squeaked. With quick relfexes, Leroy Junior tripped his cousin off of his feet. As Stitch Junior scrambled to his feet, Leroy Junior flicked his wand, turning it also into a miniature sword.

When Stitch Junior finally did get to his feet, he found that Leroy Junior was now pointing his own sword at him.

"Well, I guess this evens the odds." Stitch Junior said simply. The two Juniors then launched at each other.

Leroy Junior: _**Go ahead and zap me**_

_**With the big surprise**_

_**Snap me in a trap,**_

_**Cut me down to size**_

The two were now both locked in a Pirates of the Caribbean-like sword fight. They were both almost equally matched, making it almost impossible to determine a winner of the outcome.

Leroy Junior: _**I'll make a big escape**_

_**It's just a piece of cake**_

_**You're only second rate!**_

The two had to take a moments rest, as they had become tired from fighting in a duel in that there would be no winner.

"So what now, Stitch." Leroy Junior said snidely. "Will it just be us two locked in battle until Judgement day and trumpets sound?"

"No." Stitch Junior replied. "After all, you could just surrender."

"Unlikely" Leroy Junior and Stitch Junior were now back in sword battle.

Leroy Junior: _**You know, your hocus-pocus**_

_**Isn't tough enough**_

Leroy Junior kicked Stitch Junior's sword out of his claw, leaving him un-armed. Leroy Junior laughed evily, pointing his sword at his cousin's chest.

Leroy Junior: _**And your mumbo-jumbo**_

_**Doesn't measure up**_

"Ta." Was Leroy Junior's only response as he forced Stitch Junior off of the dome, and plummeting down the spire of domes and towards the ground.

Leroy Junior: _**Let me pontificate**_

_**Upon your sorry state**_

_**You're only second rate!**_

In front of the porch of the House of Pelekai, The Eds were standing there with a truck full of trampolines. It was all part of one of their new scams of course, selling shoddy trampolines. They had come to the house, saying that someone had ordered a trampoline. Pleakly was there, trying to gett all of this sorted out, and make it clear that they did not order a trampoline.

"For the last time, we did not order a trampoline!" Pleakly told The Eds in annoyance.

"Well, buddy, you could have told us that before we set it up!" snapped Eddy in annoyance. The trampoline was nearby, set up.

Unknown to either of the four, Stitch landed on the trampoline saving him and sending him up into the air slightly and into the kitchen window. While doing so, he picked up his sword, which has landed in the bushes.

Leroy Junior: _**Zaba-caba-dabra!**_

"Good day to you." Was all that Stitch Junior said to a dumbstruck Kooky and Kevin, who had just witnessed the youngest Stitch Kid jump in through the window and land on his feet. He ran out of the kitchen and into the elevator.

Leroy Junior: _**Granny's gonna grab ya!**_

Stitch Junior stood in the elevator with a determined look in his face as the elevator rose to his room. Elevator music played as this happened, much to Stitch Junior's annoyance.

Leroy Junior: _**Alakazam-da-mus**_

_**And this thing's bigger than the both of us!**_

The moment the elevator doors opened as the elevator reach Stitch Junior's bedroom, Leroy Junior attacked him. The fighting continued.

Leroy Junior: _**So spare me your tremendous scare!**_

_**You look horrendous in your underwear!**_

Instead of sword fighting, the two Juniors reverted back once again to biting, kicking, slashing and punching.

Leroy Junior: _**And I can hardly wait**_

_**To discombobulate**_

The two were now starting to get tired from fighting.

Leroy Junior: _**I'll send ya back and packing**_

_**In a shipping crate**_

The two Juniors now picked up their swords and held them up. They were ready to plunge them into each other's chests.

Leroy Junior: _**You'll make a better living**_

_**With a spinning plate**_

_**You're only second rate!**_

Just before the final blows could be struck, the two realised just how tired they were. There would be other times for this, so the two Troglodytes just dropped their swords, which both transfigurated back into their wands.

"That's it. I'm calling it a day." Leroy Junior said, walking over to the crib, and climbing inside. Stitch Junior nodded and followed his cousin into the crib. Once the two were nestled under the blankets, they both slowly dozed off to sleep.

Minutes later, the elevator door opened again and a female figure walked over to the crib. It was Angel. She had decided to let Leroy Junior to sleep for a little longer, but it was best to wake him up now. When the pink Trog looked into the crib, her heart melted at the sight in it. Seeing Stitch Junior and Leroy Junior sleeping peacefully next to each other was so adorable. She leaned in and picked both of them up in her arms. The two slightly opened their eyes to see Angel, who was smiling.

"Come on, you two. I bet you're both hungry." Angel said sweetly to her nephew and her youngest Troglodyte. She carried the two to the elevator to go downstairs. However, what she did not see was Leroy Junior and Stitch Junior hissing at each other.

All that could determined of what they were saying was, _"Another day..."_

As the three leaft via the elevator, they all seemed to have forgotten that Stitch Junior's diary was left unclosed. The desk-lamp had been left on. It's light shone onto the page, or specifically the sentance or words Leroy Junior did not finish reading before he and Stitch Junior fought: _Briar Rose Skullclaw.

* * *

_

**(A/N) And there you have it! Leroy Junior's chapter finished! Quite a long one, I might add. Now, I must put this up now since Christmas is not far away.**

**I shall have a break from my Toy Story and Spawn of Experiments II fic becuase I must work on my annual Christmas fic. So, for the next few weeks, this Xmas fic will be my top priority. Now, I have a few ideas on what to do for my Xmas fic. I was planning on either doing an **_**Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle **_**parody or a one-shot Xmas song fic. I think I'll do the first one, but you can suggest which one in your reviews. (I don't really think it needs a pole voting to be decided, really). **

**Well, like always, Read and Review, Loyal Readers!**


	9. Chapter 8: Seven Troglodyte's Big Plans

**(A/N) Welcome back to the Eighth and last chapter, everyone! Here, we get see the smarter side and higher goal-seeking side of the Leroy Kids, behind all the humor. Also, we will get a preview on a grand new idea for the Trog Chronicalls! And I hope I have chosen the right song for the Leroy Kids, this chapter. Well, only one way to find out, eh? However, I can assure you that you will not be dissapointed! Read on, Loyal Readers!

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

**Seven Troglodytes' Big Plans**

Some time later, at the Park, two half Digimon, half Trogs were playing on the swings.

The first was two feet tall and had shoulder length antennae, a mix of cat and Trog ears ((Stitch's style of ear)) that had red tufts on the tips of them, purple patches over his eyes, white markings on the back of his head and middle of his back and a long, fluffy tail with four purple stripes, a purple tuft at the end of it and a half black, half golden colored tail ring around it. The Trog's eyes were dark purple in color, he had three purple stripes on his left cheek, and his chest was a lighter shade of purple, the same shade of purple as the patches over his eyes, and he had red gloves over his paws with two purple stripes on the sides of the gloves, and white claws. His name was Shademon Darkfur.

The second looked like a pale pink Gatomon (at least appearance-wise) with bright pink tufts of fur on her ears and tail and bright pink stripes on her tail with a violet colored ribbon around the end of her tail in place of where a tail ring would have been and light blue gloves with dark blue stripes on them covering her paws. She was Rose Darkfur.

After a while of swinging, Shademon sighed, tiredly, "Rose, can we go home, now? I'm tired."

"Well, I'm not." Rose replied, as she continued swinging.

Shademon was then about to reply when he heard what sounded like turbines. He stopped his swining and asked, "Hey, what's that?"

Rose heard the sound, looking around and around for the source of it as she also stopped swinging. "I dunno. It sounds like...a plane." She turned back to her brother, asking, "Shademon, I-" She stopped in mid-sentance, seeing that Shademon was looking and pointing up into the sky, with a completely shocked look on his face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"R-Rose..." Shademon gulped, his claw that was pointing up in the air shaking.

Rose then also looked up into the sky and he eyes widened in shock at what she saw. Slowly coming down in a nose dive towards the Darkfur siblings was...a space ship?! And guess who was steering it...

* * *

Inside the ship, Hannibal began laughing like mad as he steadily steered the ship in the direction of Shademon and Rose. **"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" **

The official pilots, who were Yin and Yang Mullroy (The Trogs, not the rabbits.) were tied up by Spurg and Nelson. Nergal Junior, however, was standing next to Hannibal, watching the plan fold out in annoyance. This was the best Hannibal could come up with?! He then asked Hannibal, "This is your super evil plan?! This?! Come on, Hannibal, I bet Herman or even Cyrus could could have come up something as lame as this!"

Hannibal pulled out a blaster and held it up in between Nergal Junior's eyes. He said warningly, taking in a deep breath, but still keeping his eyes foward on the controls, "Nergal Junior..." His voice became angrier as his claw folded around the trigger. "If you _ever _compare me to my brothers again...!" his voice changed back to calm mode as finished, "...I'll blast a hole in your face." Nergal Junior edged back to aid Spurg and Nelson carry out simple tasks as in checking the engine.

Yang glared at Hannibal as he spat, "You'll never get away with this!"

Hannibal stopped his laughing and looked at the two Trogs, asking madly/calmly, "Get away with this? I don't intend to get away with anything. Don't you see? This . . . this is a Kamikaze mission. **WE ARE GOING TO KILL...SHADEMON AND ROSE DARKFUR!!!" **Hannibal roared like a balistic lunatic as he thrusted the yolk (you know, the joystick) of the ships control panel foward.

* * *

Back in the park, Rose put her claw over her eyes, stopping the sun getting in her eyes as she tried to see who was driving the ship...very slowly, might I add. "Hey, wait a minute. Is that Hannibal?" she asked in annoyance, recognizing the red Trog. 

Shademon did the same thing and he too recognized Hannibal as the one who was steering the ship. He deadpanned, "Oh, yeah, that's him. My Gods, has he finally gone looney, or what?"

* * *

Back on the ship, Hannibal began to thrust the yolk foward again and again angrilly. He turned to Yin and Yang, "Why will this ship not go any faster?!" 

"Hannibal, it is a cargo ship." Yin explained in her gargling voice. "It is not built to got at the steed of that of the N.T.N's _Black Coment!" _

"Oh, yes, I see." Hannibal nodded in understanding. He then went back into psycho mode as he began thrusting the yolk foward again and again.

* * *

Back in the park, Rose and Shademon were now looking up at the slowly approaching ship through a pair of binoculars. "Uh...should we start running?" Rose asked her older brother. "I mean, the Wacko's trying to kill us, after all 

"I guess..." Shademon said, not sure what they should do. "Hmm...how about a few more goes on the swing before we run?"

Rose nodded and the two promptly hopped onto the swing. They continued to swing back and forth happily, as if nothing was happening around them and the ship was not there.

* * *

On the ship, Hannibal was now nearing the park, much to his sadistic glee. **"DIE, FREAKS!!! DIE!!!"

* * *

**

In the park, Rose yawned, tiredly. She finally stopped swinging and told her brother, whiningly, "Shademon, I'd like to go home now. I'm getting sleepy."

Shademon smiled, hopping off of the swing, picked his sister up from her swing and put her onto his shoulders. "Okay, let's go home." He began to give her a piggy-back ride home, much to her delight.

* * *

Back on the ship, Hannibal's eyes widened in shock and his upper lip twitched towards his nose as we witnessed the departure of the half-Digimon. Everyone else on board the ship remained silent, as if waiting for something to happen... 

"Uh..." Spurg said, unsure of what was going to happen.

"Wait for it..." Nelson instructed.

**"YEAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!!!" **screamed Hannibal, going into a fit. He began ranomly pounding his fists and his head onto the control panel furiously, yelling, **"WHY DID THIS FAIL?!?!?! WHY?!?!?! WHY?!?!?! WWHHYYYYY?!?!" **Nergal Junior raised his hand, about to say something, when Hannibal cut him off, screeching, **"I'LL TELL YOU WHY!!! IT'S BECUASE I'M STUPID!!! STUPID!!! STUPID!!! STUPID!!!" **he continued to pound onto the control pannel on each time he he yelled **'STUPID!'**

However, on the last time he pounded on the control panel, the computer screen began flashing red. An ear-piercing alarm rang throughout the ship as this happened. "Uh, oh..." was all Hannibal said as he looked at the screen.

On the screen, flashing in bright yellow letters it stated, while a robotic voice calmly buzzed, _**"DETENATION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED!!! DETENATION TRIGGER: FIRST FORM OF IMPACT!!"**_

"That can't be good." Spurg said, almost completely oblivious to how dangerous the situation they were all in was.

Hannibal, on the other hand, walked calmly along the control panels and down the short steps to the ship's hatch. As he did this, Nelson asked, "Hey, boss, where you going?" But Hannibal said nothing. He picked up a backpack containing a parachute and placed it onto his shoulders. He then opened the hatch, with the high pressure sucking out all the air on the ship, along with a few chairs and office supplies. "...Boss?"

Hannibal stood, straightened up, and saluted to his comrades. The cronies got the idea and saluted. Without a word, Hannibal stood infront of the open hatch and let himself topple out, dissapearing out of sight.

* * *

Falling out of the ship, Hannibal deployed his parachute, allowing him to slowly float down to Earth. He sighed dryly, "Oh, well, back to the drawing board."

* * *

Back on the ship, Nelson and Spurg were both running around in a panic, while Nergal Junior untied Yin and Yang, not seeing any point in keeping them tied up anymore. The two Trogs grabbbed the last pair of parachutes and jumped out of the window, deploying them as they did so. 

With a heavy sigh, Nergal Junior pulled out a violin from out of nowhere, as did Spurg and Nelson. Nergal Junior said to his comrades, while getting ready to play the violin, "Gentlemen, it has been a privilege working with you today." With that said, Nergal Junior, Nelson and Spurg began playing their violins.

While the sad music continued to play, the ship continued on its Kamikaze mission until it was inches away from the swings Shademon and Rose were playing on before they left. It got nearer and nearer, until...

**KKAAAAAAAAAABLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**

Back at the House of Pelekai, Leroy and Devil had come back to pick up their children. However, just as six of the seven Leroy Kids met up again with their parents again, they, Angel, Stitch, The Stitch Kids, Lilo, Pleakly, Jumba and Nani saw something that made them gape in awe. They heard a loud explosion, but what made them gap was when they turned around, they saw a gianormous mushroom cloud several miles away from the house.

"What...was...?" Pleakly said, completely shooken up.

Just then, a figure began dithering down from the sky via parachute. It was Hannibal! The red Troglodyte was standing up straight as his parachute slowly brought him down towards Earth. Hannibal landed directly on his feet infront of his family. He said dryly, "Hello, everyone."

While everyone else was still in shock from seeing and hearing an explosion, Leroy asked his son sternly, "Hannibal..." he took in a deep breath before continuing. He pointed to the fading mushroom cloud with his cane "...would you happen to know anything about that?"

Hannibal looked back to see the mushroom cloud and cringed. He then quickly regained his composure and said, "No, I haven't a clue." He then turned back to them and he began making indications for his familly to move along away from the House of Pelekai. "Well, come along, then. Time to go. What are you lot waiting for? A bus? Come on, let's go!"

As the Leroy Kids enthusiastically began racing each other down the steps of the porch with Devil following them, Leroy turned to Angel.

"Well, thanks, Angel. You really saved us a lot of trouble finding a babysitter." Leroy told his sister-in-law with a smile.

"Oh, it was no problem." Angel, at first, smiled. "Just do _me _a favour..." She then frowned as she deadpanned, _"Never-ask-again!"_ and with that, Angel turned on her heel and followed by Pleakly, Jumba and Nani, walked back into the house.

Leroy then looked at Stitch, Lilo and Stitch's Kids, who just shrugged. He then shook his head tiredly and walked down the steps of the porch. It had been a long day...

* * *

That night at 11:00pm, at the International Trog Ministry (otherwise known as I.T.M) a meeting was taking place in the head office of the department of Trade and Economics. It was on the topic of a grand new scheme that would make a great change in the economics and the life style of the Trog species... 

The head office had shining chrome floor tiles with wall slabs of a solid black rock polished to a mirror surface and inlaid with silver floral designs. There were many Trade graphs and computers set up around the room. In the centre of the room was a large oval-shaped glass table that was big enough for fifteen people sit around with a metal circle in the middle to project holographic images. In fact, sitting around the table right now were the five Head Ministers of the I.T.M, Leroy Severus, Stitch Pelekai, Mage Magiclaw, Shadeigo Darkfur and Scorpio Skullclaw. They were wearing bronze chest plates with small grey capes attatched and small green and magenta bangles on their arms. They all sat around one end of the glass table while sitting at the other end were Wormtail96 Yaxley and Shush Tambor aka Experiments 234. Shush wore a green formal vest.

Mage sighed, placing his claw onto his head, "It cannot be avoided anymore, gentlemen. The local trade income cannot be split equally between the Trogs and humans anymore."

"Impossible." Scorpio waved his hand, disaprovingly. "We haven't had a single problem with equal sharing of Trade income before. What is different now that is causing this?"

"This." Stitch deadpanned, picking up a remote control. He clicked a button on it at the metal circle projector in the middle of the glass table. A holographic image of a news broadcast appeared. It showed the image of an underground cave. Dangling from the walls were 15,000 of what looked like embryos/eggs. Inside them were the silhouettes of living organisms suspended in the centre, as if in a hibernated sleep. What was happening was that the live forms within them were physically maturing. At a close-up glance, the life forms looked like...Trogs?! Elijah Montague appeared on the screen and began his report. However, Stitch muted the holographic news broadcast before he began. "I am sure you know what this is, don't you?"

"Wait a moment." Shush said, looking carefully at the holographic broadcast, "I've heard about this. I thought it was just a rumor!"

"Well, as you can clearly see, it is one hundred percent truth." Leroy frowned, flexing his right index claw a bit.

Shadeigo slouched back slightly in his chair, "I don't understand. How exactly did this happen?"

Stitch was first to speak just before Leroy got the chance, "Well," he said sharply, while also giving Leroy a glare from out of the corner of his eye. "Jumba has been doing some tests on these 'embryos'. He called them, "One of the greatest examples of gengetic mutations he has ever seen". Now, apparently, these 'embryos' were the result of our DNA reacting with the radiation given off by a certain...corparation." With that said, he then gave a full glare at Leroy, who groaned.

"There was no notice at all given to me or Leroy Corp. of the Trog DNA being so reactive." Leroy dismissed his brothers accusing look. "How were we supposed to know this would happen?"

"So, with so many Trogs being created in these embryos, the population is gonna sky-rocket! It's no wonder that we and the humans will no longer be able to have an equal share in trade." Shadeigo concluded, crossing his arms.

Wormtail96 added, "Yes. And we cannot just go ahead and snatch a larger share from the humans. Trog/Human relations are at a good balance and we cannot tip that scale."

Mage just shook his head, "I personally don't understand it. I just don't see how this reaction of Trog DNA and radiation created these embryos."

"I believe we can give you answer to that." A voice piped up. The seven Trogs turned to the door of the head office to see Hannibal, Inferno, Cyrus, Liko, Lika, Herman and Leroy Junior. Herman, who was the one who spoke, walked into the office with his siblings. "You see, Minister Magiclaw, the Trog DNA, such as shedded fur and saliva reacted with the radiation and dissolved into a liquid substance. It then seeped into the earth and continued down into the caves. There, the humidity was suitable enough to allow the DNA to regenerate due to the fused radiation. As this happened, it formed some sort embryo for the DNA to mature into living organisms. Which, in this case, are Trogs."

Scorpio then checked his watch and smirked, "Well, Severus siblings, it appears that you are just in time for your presentation that you say will be of good aid to the Turogian Republic." He then looked at Herman, "And I must say, Herman, I have to compliment you on your scientific explanation. I had no idea you were well intelligent in the fields of genetic science."

"Why thank you, Minister Skullclaw." Herman nodded as he then pulled out a blue disc from out of his pocket. "Now, I suppose we should get down to business."

Cyrus then snatched the disc from Herman and held it up, boastingly, _"This, _my good Ministers will be the answer to our problems."

Leroy was intrigued as to what this idea of his childrens' was. He then gestured for them to continue, "Very well, then, my young Trolodytes. Show us the 'magic'."

Inferno swiped the blue disc from Cyrus, and with great aim and use of wrist, he flicked the it over onto the metal circle projector on the glass table. The news broadcast dissipated and in its place a holographic image of a flag appeared. It was of an indigo background with three large neon green diamond shapes stitched across. This was the flag of the Trog Republic. The bottom half of flag then retracted upwards, making the flag half its original height. Then, the empty space below the shortened flag was replaced with a red banner that had a white moon crescent on it with five white stars next to it. This was the top half of the flag of a nation in Malaysia...

"Hey, wait a minute." Stitch said, looking at the lower half of the newely made flag. "Isn't that the top half of the flag of...?"

"...Singapore." Hannibal finished for Stitch.

"Singapore?!" the Head Ministers, Wormtail96 and Shush asked in confusion.

"Yes, Singapore."

The Head Ministers, Wormtail96 and Shush did not understand how the nation Singapore was going to help, but with no other choice, they listened on.

Herman continued for Hannibal, "You see, we have been doing research, and after careful analysis, we have discovered that the fruits, veg and herbs grown in the climate of Singapore are a perfect addition to the average Trog's diet. You know, good growth and stamina and all that." he clicked a button on the remote he took from Stitch. Images of fruits, veg and herbs being grown in Singapore appeared before them. "Now, in order to achieving all this, we will have to import it. So, with this and a small fraction of the Hawiian import, that will solve the Trade import problem completely. What do you say to that?"

"Sounds alright to me." Mage contimplated, polishing his magic staff, "But how do you intend to bring all that food Singapore to Hawaii."

Hannibal then filled in for that answer, "Ah, well that is my, uh, I mean, _our _idea." He then cleared his throat, snatched the remote from Herman and clicked another button. "Head Ministers, may we present to you..." Words then flashed beneath the holographic flag as Hannibal read them out, "...The South Singapore Trading Company!"

"The what?!" The Head Ministers, Wormtail96 and Shush asked incredously.

"Just hear us out." Liko and Lika said in unison.

Inferno then clicked yet another button on the remote, and a new holographic image appeared. It was that of a port on the south of Singapore. Buildings then rose around it, as did space ships at the port. Finally, a pole rose and the same flag from before appeared at the top of it. He then explained, "Now, of course, with so many Trogs being created in these embryos, then Hawaii is going to soon become over-populated. What with local residents, tourists, local Trog residents and now with the newely created Trogs. So, eventually, a number of Trogs will have to move away Hawaii to somewhere else. Now, 'where would that be?' you ask? Here! The South Singapore Company colonization! Here, Trogs of all kinds can live here and will also be given jobs connected with the S.S.T.C, under the Company itself."

"Well, that will solve our population problem." Shadeigo nodded, impressed. "So, what does this Company do, exactly?"

Cyrus then stood of proudly and told the black and purple Trog, "Well, Minster Darkfur, in Singapore, they can export fruits, veg, herbs, etc to us, here, in Hawaii and vice versa. However we will have to pay the Republic of Singapore by giving them 30 percent of our profits, while another 30 percent goes towards the Trog Republic, and 40 percent for the workers of the S.S.T.C. After all, we Trogs are conolizing on the Singaporians' land, so we simply must give them a 'piece of the pie'."

This brought a new question onto Leroy, "Hey, wait a minute. There is one more thing I don't understand. How exactly did you convince the Republic of Singapore to go along with all this?"

"Well, we did the play the 'We saved your world from the brink of annihilation' card, of course. That, and the Republic of Singapore was, how we say 'impressed' with our...technology."

"This brings us onto the next factor of the S.S.T.C." Liko and Lika, once again in unison, said. Liko pressed another button on the remote, and now a holographic image of several ships sailing under the colours of the S.S.T.C. across the oceans to different countries all over the world.

"Now, while the Trogs of Hawaii get their food, we thinking that the rest of the world should get their benefits from this glorious Company." Liko spoke her part.

Lika then spoke hers, "We do this by selling pieces of Turogian technology to these country's governments. Now, how could they pass that up. Alien technology at their disposal."

Leroy Junior piped up, "This can be done, by constructing industries in the area of the S.S.T.C and in Hawaii."

Hannibal smirked greedily, "Now, I am sure you can imagine how those governments will benefit _us, _in return..._" _the red Trog then clicked the centre button the remote, and now, the neon yellow image of a dollar sign appeared. "Cash in the bank!"

While The Head Ministers and Shush became more and more intrigued by this new business idea with greedy looks on their faces, Wormtail96 was still unsure. He then asked the Severus siblings, "So, then, do you have any approximation as to what this large ammount of money made from the S.S.T.C would be?"

Herman pulled out a card and wrote a number on it with a black ink pen. He flicked it onto the metal circle projector. It dissapated the present holographic image and now the number Herman wrote on the card was projected onto the ceiling.

When The Head Ministers, Wormtail96 and Shush looked up and saw the number projected onto the ceiling, their jaws dropped. They could not believe they could make that much from Trade and Industry. "I take it that you are no doubt impressed?"

Hannibal decided that it was now time to make the deal official, as he circled the table, talking to the Trog officials, "Now, we have everything sorted out with the Republic of Singapore and Trogs are already trying to apply for jobs in the Company. And, just to make this clear; while the S.S.T.C governs the portion of South Singapore we have colonized, we will still serve under the Trog Republic and all the laws the Trog Ministry lay out. All we need now...is your approval."

After Hannibal finished that sentance, Cyrus pulled out a document, placed it upon the glass table and slid it across to the seven Trog officials. This was a Charter that would give permission to form the South Singapore Trading Company. Now, the seven had to sign it.

Leroy promptly pulled out his wand, and with a flick of it, his full name was magically written out in red ink on the singnature line. Slightly slower than his brother, Stitch pulled out his wand, flicked it, and his name was magically written in blue ink below Leroy's. Shush, Shadeigo and Wormtail96 did the same with their wands, and their names were magically written out in magenta, black and purple ink, below Leroy and Stitch's. The last to sign was Mage, who was reluctant to do so. He pulled out his staff, but stopped midway. "Hmmm, I'm still unsure of this."

Leroy rolled his eyes in annoyance. Why did Mage have to be so questionative? "Oh, for the love of the Gods, Magiclaw. Why must you always be a stick in the mud?"

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Mage asked angrilly offended.

Shush then caught onto Leroy's method on how to get Mage to sign the Charter. He smirked, and then said smugly to Mage, "Yeah, Mage. What happened to you? You used to be s_o _cool!"

"Hey! I'm still cool!" Mage snapped back. He then waved his staff over the Charter, making his name magically be written out in green ink below Wormtail96's name. "There! Happy?!"

Hannibal chuckled evily as he then snatched the document away and rolled it up. "Well, I most certainly am! We thank you all for your time, gentleman! Now, not to worry, we will find someone to be Vice Chairman of the Company until we are old enough to fully control it ourselves."

"Very good." Scorpio nodded as he, Stitch, Leroy, Wormtail96 and Shush stood up from their chairs and began heading towards the door, leaving Shadeigo and Mage in their seats. "Meeting adjourned, then."

However, realisation had just dawned upon Mage, as he turned to Shadeigo. "Uh, Shadeigo, what just happened?"

Shadeigo sighed as he sat up, "An evil little Mistress called, 'Peer Preasure'."

Mage's jaw dropped as he sat up also and followed his friend towards the door. He began smacking his head, muttering angrilly to himself, _"Stupid, stupid, stupid!!"

* * *

_

Later, in the parlor at the House of Severus, the Leroy Kids were celebrating their new achievment.

_POP!!_

The cork of a grape soda bottle shot out and purple foam fizzed out from the top end. Herman laughed as he poured out some of the contents into a wine glass, as did his siblings. **"BOOYEAH!!!" **the vomit coloured Trog laughed so hard, he nearly fell out of his seat.

Hannibal snatched the bottle from his brother and poured himself a drink. He then passed it onto his other siblings, who each poured themselves a good drink.

"Well," Hannibal spoke poshly, after taking a sip of his beverage, "I believe we have had quite a benefictial for us, my dear siblings." he held up his glass, "I mean, one: We have fully planned our future careers."

Inferno held up his glass, saying, "Two: I got myself a new lair!"

Cyrus held up his glass: "Three: I gave Pleakly and Jumba hell!"

Liko and Lika both held up their glasses, "Four: We got Lilo in trouble!"

Herman then held up his glass, "Five: I had a most delicious lunch!"

Leroy Junior finally held up his glass, "And Six: I nearly killed Stitch Junior!"

Leroy Junior's siblings then looked at their brother with a bit of a weirded out look as he said that. Hannibal then said, still a bit creeped out, "Anyway..." he cleared his throat, as he then held out his glass fowards. "Here is to us!" The seven then clinked their wine glasses in celebration and droughted down the rest of their drinks.

"Let's all give it up for the South Singapore Trading Company, guys! The key to our success!!" Cyrus crackled insanely. With that said, all of Hannibal's goons (even Nergal Junior, Spurg and Nelson, who still in casts.) and other Troglodytes appeared out of nowhere, ready for a song as they had instruments with them and they were dressed up as an orchestra.

"A one, a two, a one, two, three, four!!" Nergal Junior said like a conductor. Then, the a song began to play as they and the Leroy Kids began to sing.

Leroy Kids, Troglodytes and Hannibal's Goons: _**In the year two thousand seven**_

_**We will sail the South China Sea**_

_**For glory, the Gods and wealth and the South Singapore Trading Company**_

_**For the this evolutionizing world is like heaven**_

_**And we'll all be rich and free**_

_**And this will be confirmed by the South Singapore Trading Company**_

The Leroy Kids, the Troglodytes and the goons held up their glasses and began waving them around in the air, making the purple foam go flying around.

Leroy Kids, Troglodytes and Hannibal's Goons: _**This will be confirmed by the South Singapore Trading Company**_

_**For glory, the Gods and wealth and the South Singapore Trading Company**_

Liko and Lika were flirting with Fame and Fortune Magiclaw, who grabbed their waists. They two couples walked off to another corner of the parlor, where they good have some quality time together. Inferno was doing the same with Sanura and Ribbon Gaunt as the girls rested their heads onto his well muscled chest. Herman was busy scoffing away at some unfortunate bug pokemon he brought in from outside.

Leroy Kids, Troglodytes and Hannibal's Goons: **_On the ports of Singapore_**

_**There's diamonds like debris**_

_**There trade ships flow and money you pick right off a tree**_

Cyrus was hanging from a chandelier, laughing like a lunatic as he drunk from a bottle. Leroy Junior was acting all cute and adorable as he laid in the arms of Violet Parr with Trixie, Starfire and Frita **(A/N) From **_**El Tigre) **_surrounding him as they cottled and cooed the baby Troglodyte, much to his pleasure.

Leroy Kids, Troglodytes and Hannibal's Goons: **_With money for Singapore_**

_**And money for the Trog Republic**_

_**And all the rest will go to the South Singapore Trading Company**_

Hannibal pulled out a pipe and blew into it, making bubbles flow out of it. He then climbed up a spiraling staircase that led to a platform, overseeing the celebration in the parlor. He smirked evily as everyone now sung the big finish to the song and to the story.

Leroy Kids, Troglodytes and Hannibal's Goons: **_To glory, the Golds and wealth_**

**_And the South Singapore Trading Company!_ **

_

* * *

_

The End

* * *

(A/N) And there you have it! The sequel to my 'Spawn of Experiments' fic done and dusted! I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Also, I hope you all like the idea of the South Singapore Trading Company. Has to be one of my best ideas, eh? Well, anyway, I just want to say thank you to all who have reviewed and supported me throughout this fic, such as Stitch Phantom, Neros Urameshi, Anonymous but Interessted, etc. With this done, I will finish off my 'Toy Story' parody and then start my 'Robin Hood' parody. So, like always, Read and Review, Loyal Readers!


End file.
